A Romantic Story About Zitao
by hztao
Summary: Zitao harus memilih antara Hasratnya pada Yifan, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Sehun, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya. GS! Kristao.
1. Chapter 1

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agtaha

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

GS. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

Zitao menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkuasa itu seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Zitao tersenyum kecut,

Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja, desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Zitao menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana didalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari desainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini. Temperaturnya diatur senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma cendana yang menenangkan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan, ups!,.. salah, semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia,

Lalu tatapannya itu, tatapannya itu! Sangat mengerikan. Mata biru itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Zitao membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara mereka. Zitao mengangkat dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan "well aku sudah disini, sekarang apalagi?" kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata coklat mengerutkan alis gusar melihat tingkah berani Zitao, mulutnya menipis,

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan di proyek kali ini",

Akhirnya! Zitao menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan", sebenarnya Zitao tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau memunculkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu?" , Lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendengar jawaban Zitao,"Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang itu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan ?"

Zitao membalas tatapan garang lelaki itu dengan tak kalah garang, "Orang yang anda bilang klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut anda, saya, sebagai supervisor yang bertugas dilapangan hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya ?!"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata coklat itu benar benar membuat Zitao sebal,

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai supervisor dan seorang supervisor bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukannya mengusirnya", jawab lelaki itu tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata?!"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan dapat memberikan keuntungan, dalam hal apapun", si mata coklat mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

Cukup sudah! Zitao menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang, anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya !",

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalaupun si mata coklat itu kaget dengan keputusan impulsif Zitao, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Zitao dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa makin hening, dan Zitao menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus.

Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul disudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tampak begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu nona Huang, mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai di sini",

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya,

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang nona Zitao, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu dengan tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya, saya akan dengan senang hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran dirimu".

Wajah Zitao benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahannya tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan mengenai pinjaman itu. Dan si mata coklat tadi menanyai apakah dia bisa membayar pinjamannya secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Zitao mengernyit seolah kesakitan, Ya Tuhan , itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia sedang dalam kekalutan besar dan membutikan lebih banyak uang untuk..., cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang lebih jauh,

Si mata coklat mendengus menghina melihat kebekuan Zitao,

"Oke saya asumsikan kau tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita lajang seperti anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya",

Senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin,

"Jadi, selama kau masih berhutang pada perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya sayalah, yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu !"

Zitao menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap,

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya disini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini!, sekarang mohon ijin permisi, saya akan kembali bekerja!"

.

.

.

Yifan menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan mata,

Bukan salah gadis itu jika sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, tidak!, bukan cuma panas, kau sekarang benar-benar terbakar man!,

"Huang Zitao",

Yifan menggumamkan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka penuh perhitungan,

Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Zitao, gumamnya dalam hati.

Zitao mengingat saat dia pertama kali melihat Zitao, biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan wanita, para wanitalah yang biasanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya, Meski suka berganti ganti wanita, Yifan dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dan tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun terlalu dekat, baginya wanita hanyalah tempat penyaluran gairahnya dan dia akan membayar itu dengan perhiasan mahal, pakaian mewah dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya, dan itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi dirinya dan wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi Zitao..., gadis itu sudah 2 tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor lapangan disini, dan Yifan bahkan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya,

Yah tentu saja! Yifan mendengus,

Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan supervisor lapangan.

Dan entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Zitao, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting dilokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pameran pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung, maka secara impulsif diputuskannya untuk pameran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

Lalu gadis itu muncul.

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian kerja yang efisien dan make up sederhana, Zitao jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang selalu seksi dan spektakuler serta berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Yifan bagaikan disadarkan ketika melihat Zitao, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik,gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Zitao sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu,

Yifan menyadari ia mulai terobsesi pada Zitao, dimanapun ia berada, kapanpun ia ada, ia selalu mencari gadis mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Zitao, hingga seolah-olah gadis itu merupakan eksistensi demi hal itu, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Zitao semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat Zitao.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Yifan pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah karena hormon, aroma atau yang lainnya, mungkin Zitao salah satu diantaranya.

Ini hanyalah masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu nafsu ini dipuaskan, gumam Yifan dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan dahi berkerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan dimejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman Zitao , kelihatannya gadis ini sangat konsumtif dan menyukai uang, dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti akan sangat mudah menarik gadis itu ke ranjangnya, dan setelah dia terpuaskan, pasti akan lega sekali bisa terlepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya suster?",

Zitao baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

Perawat itu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Zitao. Dari Zitao masih gadis polos yang kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi gadis tegar yang penuh semangat dan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang mungkin terlalu berat untuknya,

Kasihan sekali kau nak, gumamnya dalam hati,

"Kondisinya baik Zitao, tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini, dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan"

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?", mata Zitao melebar bahagia, "terimakasih suster Ana ,kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu",

Zitao memasuki ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang, terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin,

Zitao duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus, sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari lelaki itu, ya, cincin yang sama yang melingkar di jarinya, lelaki ini adalah Sehun, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dua tahun yang lalu,

"Apa kabarmu sayang?", gumamnya penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin mesin pemonitor detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar,

Zitao mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi,

Saat itu persiapan pernikahan mereka, Sehun sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Zitao, dan Sehun tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri sehingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses,

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu", begitu ucapan syukur Sehun dulu ketika Zitao menerima lamarannya. Zitao begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya, sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya memang sedikit lebih protektif padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Sehun dan menerima Sehun dengan tangan terbuka,

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi itu terjadilah, Zitao sedang melakukan pengepasan gaun pengantin, pernikahan mereka tinggal sebulan lagi. Ketika itu Sehun menelpon, karena Zitao meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orangtua Zitao di bandara, orang tua Zitao baru pulang dari tugas dinas ayah Zitao di HaiDian .

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Zitao menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti dan waktunya bersamaan dengan jadwal fitting baju pengantin, Zitao meminta bantuan Sehun . Sehun tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Zitao, begitu pula sebaliknya, jadi, tugas sepele seperti menjemput orangtua di bandara terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya,

"Kami akan menuju ke tempat fitting baju segera setelah sampai,lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama, tapi ups! Kamu kan tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak, nanti baju pengantin itu tak akan cukup sebulan lagi"' candanya dengan riang

Zitao sempat merajuk tapi kemudian Sehun bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi,

"Kau tahu,aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan orangtuamu,...aku merindukan mereka"

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya,

"Aku janji,segera setelah kami dekat tempatmu, aku akan menelponmu, jadi kau bisa siap-siap di depan, Bye, i love u",

Itulah saat terakhir Sehun menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya, Dan telepon itulah awal dari rentetan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian bukanlah Sehun yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol, Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, Ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Sehun sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras di kepalanya.

Zitao menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot mengurusi pemakaman ayahnya sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu dan tunangannya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya, Zitao harus menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Sehun mengalami koma serta tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, ketegaran Zitao runtuhlah sudah, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi yang menerjangnya sudah tidak dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis,

Lalu Suster Ana datang, seorang perawat setengah baya yang sangat keibuan. Suster itulah yang membantu Zitao agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuat Zitao sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sehun untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Zitao bangkit, menyadari bahawa dia sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Sehun, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dan mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Sehun tidak murah, Zitao segera bergerak cepat, dijualnya rumah keluarganya, dan dikumpulkannya semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat kost yang mungil memahami bahwa efisiensi sangatlah penting, lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih bagus,

"Berjuanglah untuk bertahan Sehun, karena aku akan berjuang untukmu", tekad Zitao dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang hampir dua tahun lebih berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Zitao sudah habis, bahkan dia harus menanggung hutang ke perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Sehun, dan tunangannya tercinta itu masih belum sadar juga,

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan bosku", Zitao memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Sehun, menceritakan kisah kehidupannya sehari-hari pada Sehun, "Matanya coklat dan dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tak menghargai moralitas, kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjunjung tinggi moralitas",

Zitao terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu direbahkannya kepalanya di ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Sehun," aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku ditempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu",

Diluar pintu, suster Ana yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Betapa tegarnya gadis itu, betapa hebatnya dia, selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapat jawaban, tapi semangatnya sama sekali tidak pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Zitao bercakap-cakap searah dengan Sehun, lalu ketika Suster Ana mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Zitao bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya dahi Sehun penuh kasih sayang,

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur, besok aku akan kesini dan menengokmu lagi, aku mencintaimu Sehun",

Zitao lalu menemui suster Ana yang masih menunggu di luar, suster itu menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Zitao,

"Ini mie goreng kesukaanmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, pasti kau tak sempat makan malam"

"Terimakasih suster", Zitao memeluk wanita gemuk setengah baya yang selama dua tahun ini telah menjadi sandaran hatinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat nak, kau pasti kecapekan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri",

Zitao menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum riang,

"Aku harus terus bekerja suster, apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima",

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Zitao harus melunasi biaya perawatan Sehun yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya,

Suster Ana memandang Zitao dengan hati-hati,

"Kau tahu nak, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter memperbolehkan Sehun dirawat dirumah...",

"Tidak!", Zitao memandang suster Ana dengan ngeri, "Sehun kan sering mengalami serangan, aku tidak mau Sehun kenapa-kenapa, disini adalah tempat Sehun akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapapun biayanya"

Suster Ana memandang Zitao dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa bisa keras kepalanya gadis itu jika dia sudah punya kemauan,

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa dimakan mienya, dan ingat Zitao kalau kau kekurangan uang, aku punya simpanan uang yang...",

Zitao memeluk suster Ana sekali lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang,

"Anda tahu suster, Bantuan suster sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini, saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi saya harus berterimakasih"

.

.

.

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Zitao menunggu di halte bus dengan panik, hujan deras akan menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bis yang dia tunggu tak kunjung kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun makin deras hingga pemandangan di depannya makin kabur ,orang orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Zitao masih berdiri sambil mencengkeram payungnya erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap-harap cemas, dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini, pak Yichen, manajer lapangannya yang galak itu pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan dia tidak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat didepan Zitao. Mulanya Zitao tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Zitao hampir terlonjak karena kaget,

"Masuklah",

Mulanya Zitao ingin mendamprat siapapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengan seenaknya mengira Zitao adalah wanita gampangan yang mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika Zitao merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pegemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya,

Mata coklat yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya, yah kalo tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugaannya tidak salah,

"Ayo masuk, kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu, kita kan searah", Yifan agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Zitak masih berdiri ragu-ragu, perjalanan ke kantor kan jauh dan lama, Zitao merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan, lagipula... Zitao melirik dengan cemas ke arah payungnya, payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air...

"Masuk Zitao! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu! Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat!, masuk, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu...",

Suara geram Yifanlah yang menyadarkan Zitao dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Yifan.

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Yifan langsung menginjak gas menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Zitao berubah pikiran.

Yifan melirik sedikit pada Zitao yang memandang cemas pada payung yang meneteskan air di tangannya,

"Taruh saja di tempat dibelakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya, dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu",

Secara otomatis Zitao menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wadah plastik silinder ditengah jok belakang, mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Zitao meletakkan payung itu disana, lebih baik daripada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini,

Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Zitao menyadari bahwa sudut mata Yifan melirik ke arahnya,

"Terimakasih", gumamnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Yifan tersenyum miring,

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu tumpangan", gumamnya tenang.

Zitao membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya mulutnya menutup lagi. Tidak disadarinya Napas Yifan yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya,

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?"

Suaran Yifan entah kenapa berubah jadi serak hingga Zitao otomatis menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan,

"Iya saya kost di daerah sini", jawabnya setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Yifan mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kost?", kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan olehnya?, "kalau begitu di mana orangtuamu?"

"Orangtua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian",jawab Zitao otomatis, "Mr. YIfan, mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan kaki saja",

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka dengan ide itu,

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang yang melihat saya turun dari mobil anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak",

"Seperti kita melakukan seks yang hebat semalam, dan pagi ini berangkat kerja bersama-sama?",

Wajah Zitao memucat mendengar ucapan Yifan yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar Miss. Zitao, kau dikenal sangat menjunjung moralitas dikantor, adil orang tidak mungkin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu", Suara Yifan terdengar sinis dan mengejek, "lagipula...", kali ini Yifan sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Zitao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Semua orang tahu siapa aku, dan seperti apa pacar-pacarku, mereka tahu persis bahwa kau bahkan tak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe wanita kesukaanku, lagipula aku kan tidak mungkin tertarik padamu,jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?",

Detik itu juga Zitao menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyukai bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram Zitao menggertakkan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela luar.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Ketika YIfan memarkir mobilnya di parkir direksi, Zitao segera turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan, meninggalkan Yifan yang masih di mobil.

Untunglah lobby sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan resepsionis saja yang ada di sana, jadi tak perlu kuatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Zitao melihat jam besar yang terpasang di lobby dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlambat, Pak Yichen pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangannya rekannya menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Zitao yang acak-acakan dengan rambut dan baju setengah basah,

"Pak Yichen menunggumu, dia bilang kalau kau datang langsung saja ke ruangannya",

Zitao mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar ke mejanya untuk meletakkan tas dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Pak Yichen,

"Masuk" gumam suara dari dalam,

Zitao melangkah masuk sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, wajah Pak Yichen bukannya masam melainkan sangat ramah, dia bahkan mempersilahkan Zitao duduk dengan bersemangat.

"Saya mengerti mengapa kau terlambat Zitao, tadi CEO kita, Mr. Yifan menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya, yah saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini bukan?",

Zitao hanya tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembar-gemborkan Pak Yichen, begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Mr. Wu ketika sedang menunggu bus dan Mr. Wu menawari saya tumpangan",

"Hebat Zitao, hebat, ternyata insiden kecil kemarin yang menyebabkan sendiri sampai turun tangan memanggilmu itu malah menguntungkan bagi divisi kita. Pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan kita, bayangkan!, dia mengenalimu dan bahkan mau menawarimu tumpangan!"

Zitao merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu, memangnya Yifan itu siapa? Memang dia CEO perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Beijing . Perusahaan mereka merupakan cabang dari perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Jerman. Dan Yifan sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal di salah satu perusahaan mereka di Jerman, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di Beijing. Gosipnya Lelaki itu menganggap bahwa memimpin cabang mereka di Beijing dengan perbedaan budaya dan segala keeksotisannya merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga sama seperti mereka? Seharusnya Pak Yichen tak perlu segirang ini dong.

"Eh kalau begitu pak, saya ijin kembali sebentar ke meja saya untuk mengambil bahan meeting kita pagi ini", gumam Zitao memotong kalimat Pak Yichen yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Wu Yifan dan betapa beruntungnya Zitao.

Ketika Zitao hendak melangkah pergi, Pak Yichen sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu,

"Oh ya Zitao tadi Mr. Wu berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya, dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

[ReMake] A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Kemarin ada yang __saranin untuk tokoh lain, namanya juga diganti,karena biar nyesuain sama main cast nya. Nah setelah aku baca ulang, iya, agak ga nyambung, jadinya aku putusin buat ganti nama pemainnya.

Pak Edwin : Tuan Yichen

Suster Ana : Suster Likun.

Dan, Makasih sarannya, _ **peachzizi**_ (:

Oh ya,

Kalian gaperlu takut salah kata atau apapun buat nge kritik atau kasih saran. Gue ga gigit kok serius. Gue malah seneng banget kalo ada yang kasih saran ataupun kritik, tapi sifatnya ngebangun bukan ngejatuhin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Zitao tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk,

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Zitao sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Yifan.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Zitao dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Yifan sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

.

.

.

Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Zitao tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Zitao begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Zitao sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah jengkel? Yifan tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Zitao akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Yifan termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi,

'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Yifan langsung merasa nyeri,

Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Yifan menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Yifan rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Zitao mau asal Zitao mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Zitao yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Zitao.

Yifan menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Zitao pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

.

.

.

"Kata Tuan Yichen anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Zitao sopan ketika Yifan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Yifan tidak menjawab hingga Zitao menatap Yifan bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Yifan?",

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Ziyao mengerutkan kening,

Ketika Mr. Yifan sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Zitao segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Mr. Yifan", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Zitao",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Zitao membalikkan tubuh,

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Zitao,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius.

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya,

"Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut Zitao ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,ah,bukan kekasih,apa ya istilahnya di Beijing? Wanita simpanan?",

Yifan tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Zitao.

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Zitao karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Zitao? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Mr. Yifan akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Zitao sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Yifan terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu,

"Berani-beraninya anda!" napas Zitao terengah-engah,

"Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan-", suara Zitao terhenti melihat ekspresi Yifan.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Yifan tak marah karena tamparan Zitao, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Zitao mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Zitao setengah berlari menuju pintu,

Tapi terlambat, Zitao bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Zitao berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Yifan mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le-lepaskan saya! Atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Yifan tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Zitao , bibir Yifan mencari-cari bibir Zitao, tubuhnya makin menekan Zitao ke pintu,

Zitao menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Zitao hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Yifan menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Zitao di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Yifan tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Zitao. Sampai kemudian ketika Zitao membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Yifan memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Yifan melumat bibir Zitao seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Zitao yang selembut madu.

Zitao terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Yifan untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Zitao, makin mendorong Zitao ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Zitao, lidah Zitao mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Zitao.

Zitao mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Zitao begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Zitao, Yifan mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Yifan menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Zitao sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Yifan mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Zitao merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan , Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Sehun...Ya Tuhan!

Zitao mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Yifan, Mulut Yifan yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Zitao mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Zitao bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Yifan masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Zitao, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Zitao. Mata Yifan tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Zitao sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Yifan mendorong Yifan hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Yifan dengan mata marah menyala-nyala,

"Dasar bajingan! kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi! kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Zitao semakin serak karena menahan tangis...jangan...jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Zitao! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Yifan memandang Zitao dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan,

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Zitao setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Zitao yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Zitao tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Zitao memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Yifan mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Yifan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Yifan tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Yifan mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Yifan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Yifan menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Yifan tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Zitao, Yifan mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Zitao hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Yifan menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Zitao barusan, Menjijikkan katanya?

.

.

.

Suasana hati Zitao benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Zitao merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Mr. Yifan tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Likun menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau nak ?! aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Zitao langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Sehun dirawat.

Suster Likun tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Zitao terpaku di depan ruangan Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Sehun,

Suster Likun tiba dibelakang Zitao dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Zitao, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Sehun dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Zitao. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Sehun kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Zitao mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Sehun...

Zitao memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Likun memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Zitao menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Zitao makin cemas,

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Zitao gemetar, ketakutan.

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang.

"Sehun pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Zitao".

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Zitao mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!".

Tubuh Zitao menjadi lunglai, untung suster Likun menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya,

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ?"

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin.

"Sehun dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin, Zitao"

Zitao menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Sehun selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Zitao menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab,

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Zitao"

.

.

.

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Zitao tak peduli.

Dimana Dia!?

Zitao menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya

Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!

Zitao menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Zitao menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Zitao tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya,

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Zitao melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Yifan melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi,

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ziyak. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Yifan menyadari bahwa Zitaolah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang,

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?",

Sebenarnya Yifan sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa-sa-saya ingin bicara dengan anda"

Yifan mengernyit menyadari suara Zitao yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Yifan melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Yifanmenatap Zitao dengan gusar,

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!",

Sejenak Zitao ragu, tapi Yifan benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Yifan..

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Zitao menatap Yifan penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa-saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Yifan menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Zitao pucat pasi, kata-kata Yifan bagaikan menamparnya keras. tapi dia bertahan, Demi Sehun, tekadnya dalam hati

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi",

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!",

Yifan membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Zitao, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Zitao hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Yifan melembut,

"Oke, Berapa?"

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu

Yifan mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Zitao menelan ludah,

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Yifan membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Zitao berhasil terdengar mantap.

Yifan mengernyit jijik,

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!",

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Yifan, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini",

Zitao mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Yifan terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Zitao, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Zitao dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam",

Yifan hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Zitao,

"Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Zitao langsung panik melihat Yifan membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Zitao untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun!

Dengan setengah histeris, Zitao melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak,

Ditariknya lengan Yifan, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Zitao berjinjit, merangkul kepala Yifan dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Yifan kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Yifan langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Zitao, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Yifan sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Yifan menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Zitao. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Yifan benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Yifan baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Zitao yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Yifan masih memeluk pinggang Zitao, setengah mengangkat Zitao, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Yifan menatap Zitao tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Yifan dalam hati,

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Zitao, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Yifann menatap Zitao geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

[ReMake] A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao melirik Yifan agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Yifan akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Sehun yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Yifan kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Zitao terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Yifan sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang,

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Zitao yang pucat pasi,

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Zitao untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Yifan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Yifan,

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Zitao terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Yifan hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya,

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Zitao dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Yifan sengaja menatap Zitao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Zitao merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...",

Yifan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya",

Kalau wajah Zitao bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Yifan.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Zitao setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Zitao merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Yifan, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Zitao melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas,

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Zitao menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Sehun, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower.

Maafkan aku Sehun, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

.

.

.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Zitao memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Zitao melonjak,

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Yifan tak sabar,

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Zitao menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi, Yifan sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Zitao memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu",

Gumam Yifan mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya,

Zitao duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Yifan sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Zitao.

Zitao menatap Yifan ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Yifan tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Zitao dengan hati-hati melirik Yifan dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Zitao malu.

"Zitao?",

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Zitao hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Yifan,

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Zitao menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya,

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Yifan tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Zitao,

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Zitao tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Yifan menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Zitao, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi",

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi,

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Zitao tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi,

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Zitao hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Zitao, sangat kontras dengan Yifan yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Zitao mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Zitao sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Yifan mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Zitao yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Yifan semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Yifan, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Yifan dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Yifan naik ke ranjang dibelakang Zitao yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Zitao, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Yifan.

Yifan melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Zitao menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Zitao,

Dan...meledaklah, Yifan merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Zitao menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Yifan tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Yifan teringat ciuman Zitao yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

.

.

.

Zitao masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Yifan sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat,

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Yifan tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Zitao lagi dengan membabi buta,

Kata-kata vulgar Yifan itu membuat pipi Zitao merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Yifan menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Zitao mengerang.

Yifan menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Zitao lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Zitao terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Yifan tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Zitao, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Zitao yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Yifan serak, membiarkan Zitao memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Yifan yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Zitao, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Yifan begitu ahli sedang Zitao sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Yifan yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Zitao yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Zitao makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Zitao merasakan kejantanan Yifan, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Zitao membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Yifan di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Yifan pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Zitao, "Kau sudah siap", erang Yifan, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Zitao berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Yifan yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Zitao memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kamu Sehun, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Zitao, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Zitao mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Yifan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Yifan untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

.

.

.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Zitao yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Zitao, Yifan sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Zitao dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Zitao bukan wanita gampangan, Yifan adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Zitao, Yifan mengalihkan perhatian Zitao denga cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Zitao dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Zitao terengah-engah dan Yifan melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Yifan tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Yifan tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Zitao,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Yifan menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Zitao, lalu berhenti di pinggul Zitao, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Yifan terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Zitao dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Zitao.

Zitao berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Yifan menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Yifan dengan keras. Tetapi Yifan tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Zitao. Dengan perlahan, Yifan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Zitao terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Zitao semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Yifan sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Zitao, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Zitao. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Yifan mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Zitao menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Yifan makin kencang, Yifan sadar, dia telah membuat Zitao mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Zitao saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Yifan benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Zitao.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Yifan merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Zitao.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Yifan, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Zitao.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Zitao,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Yifan berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Zitao dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Zitao ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Yifan bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Zitao, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Zitaonya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Zitao yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Zitao berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Yifan mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

[ReMake] A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Zitao terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Zitao menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Yifan yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Zitao.

Sekali lagi Zitao benar-benar malu, Yifan sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Zitao...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Zitao yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang",

Tatapan Yifan berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Tanya Yifan tanpa ampun.

Zitao duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Yifan melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

Tentu saja Yifan sengaja! Seru Zitao dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Zitao benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Yifan percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Sehun disini, jangan sampai Yifan tahu tentang Sehunnya, dia harus melindungi Sehun dari lelaki kejam seperti Yifan, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan kepada Sehun hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Zitao menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Yifan mengeras mendengar jawaban Zitao tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Zitao patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Zitao melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Zitao mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Yifan menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Zitao tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Yifan.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja,

Zitao menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Yifan melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...",

Mata Yifan menelusuri tubuh Zitao yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Yifan naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Zitao. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Zitao dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Zitao, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Yifan menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Zitao, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Zitao menuju puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Zitao menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Yifan tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Zitao tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Yifan terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Yifan dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Yifan kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Yifan, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan indo Jerman yang sangat cantik bernama Jessica, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Yifan dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Yifan juga akan melecehkan Jessica seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Jessica jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Zitao mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Yifan lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Zitao tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Zitao sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Zitao meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Yifan semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Zitao melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Zitao memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Zitao membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Zitao melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Yifankah yang memesaannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Zitao memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Zitao berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai,

Dan tubuh Yifan terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak,

Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Zitao mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Yifan berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Zitao melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yifan tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Zitao membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Yifan marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Zitao tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Sehun bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Yifan sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Yifan yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Zitao hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Yifan bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Zitao. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Yifan tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Zitao dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Zitao dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Yifan menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Yifan meletakkan telephonnya, Zitao masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Yifan berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Zitao memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Zitao dan mengangkat dagu Zitao agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Zitao merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Yifan mendengus lalu melepaskan Zitao dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

.

.

.

Zitao mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Sehun, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada Suster Likun, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Sehun? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Yifan menatap Zitao dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Yifan menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini Bangga, aku, Wu Yifan, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Yifan memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Zitao. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Zitao, bukannya semakin reda dia malahn makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Yifan memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi ChanLie pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. ChanLie adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Beijing ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah ChanLie pulang ke Beijing, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Yifan memutuskan memimpin cabang di Beijing, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Yifan tahu ChanLie tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Yifan yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Yifan membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara ChanLie.

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrin Yifan, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing"

Yifan tersenyum, Zitao tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Yifan percaya bahwa Zitao akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja ChanLie, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin.

ChanLie tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Yifan yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. ChanLie adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Yifan menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Zitao yang seolah tidak selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Yifan, hanya sebuah desisan dan Zitao terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Zitao.

"Mr. Yifan", Zitao menyebutkan nama Yifan dengan pelan, di telinga Yifan suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta."

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Zitao bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Zitao terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Yifan terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah,

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Yifan berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?",

Zitao mengernyitkan kening,

"itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Yifan mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa

"Oh", pipi Zitao bersemu dan tak berani menatap Yifan ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Zitao menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Yifan, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Yifan untuk berada di sana, Zitao melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Yifan merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga",

Dengan santai Yifan menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Zitao hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Yifan sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Zitao,

"Lebih mudah bagiku Zitao, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Yifan tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Zitao mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Yifan.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Yifan melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar",

dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Zitao berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Zitao hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Yifan musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Zitao di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Zitao.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

[ReMake] A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Yifan?" ChanLie bertanya saat Yifan mempelajari salinan kontrak itu,

Yifan mengangkat matanya dan menatap ChanLie, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Yifan berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata ChanLie, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?" Yifan tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis ChanLie, tentu saja ChanLie tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi" jawab Yifan yakin.

ChanLie mengangkat bahu,

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku"

ChanLie menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Miss. Zitao ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Yifan menggeleng,

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya" jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Yifan langsung bersiaga, Kenapa ChanLie ingat pada Zitao? Apakah ChanLie juga memperhatikan Zitao? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

ChanLie tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Yifan,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya"

ChanLie mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu"

ChanLie menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Yifan langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Zitao tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Yifan bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Yifan membantu Zitao membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Yifan tersenyum pada Zitao yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri" dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Zitao memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi...bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Yifan mengangkat bahu,

"Silahkan" dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak...!" Zitao menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Yifan tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu,

Yifan sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Zitao,

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Yifan mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun" dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Zitao mengingatnya baik-baik. Zitao sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Yifan disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Yifan tidak akan tahu.

Yifan memakai jasnya , puas karena Zitao menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini" Tatapan Yifan ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Zitao memerah.

Sepeninggal Yifan, Zitao segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, miss?" sapanya dengan sopan.

Zitao cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak" jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan" gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Zitao segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet,

Zitao berpapasan dengan Suster Likun ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Sehun,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Zitao?" kau kelihatan pucat,

Zitao meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku...aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Sehun" gumamnya gugup,

Suster Likun menatap Zitao sedih,

"Zitao uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya" Zitao bergumam lemah,

Kata-kata Suster Likun langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?" kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Zitao mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega"

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya" Zitao terisak pelan.

Suster Likun mengelus rambut Zitao dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Zitao menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Likun yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Zitao, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!" geram Suster Likun.

Zitao buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Suster Likun,

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Yifan tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Sehun, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Likun mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Zitao? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Mr. Yifan mengetahui tentang Sehun, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Sehun nanti"

Suster Likun menarik napas,

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu" tiba-tiba tatapan Suster Likun berubah intens dan hati-hati,

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Zitao?"

Zitao saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Likun,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Likun tampak salah tingkah,

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Zitao?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar"

Wajah Zitao langsung merah padam,

"Tidak, Mr. Yifan tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!" Zitao menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Likun menepuk pundak Zitao lembut, menenangkannya,

"Zitao, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Sehun sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti" tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Zitao aku yakin, Mr. Yifan ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Zitao memandang Suster Likun dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Likun menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Zitao menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu..." suara Zitao hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya"

Suster Likun berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Mr. Yifan "

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

[ReMake] A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Sehun baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Zitao hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,

Dengan ragu, Zitao memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Zitao menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong.

Zitao mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur,

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Zitao hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya,

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Yifan bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I-iya, aku memasak makan malamku" jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Yifan melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Zitao, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Zitao, lalu menengok penggorengan,

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Zitao.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran" Zitao berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?" kali ini Yifan tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Zitao menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Yifan, baru sekarang Zitao sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Zitao menoleh mendengar permintaan Yifan,

"Memangnya kamu mau?" tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Zitao memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Yifan tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Yifan masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Yifan memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Zitao, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Zitao mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Zitao dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Zitao bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja" gumam Yifan pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Zitao di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Zitao tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yifan.

Ternyata Yifan suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?" Yifan tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Zitao selama dia makan,

Zitao langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup,

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Yifan tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?"

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Zitao, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat"

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi"

Tanpa sadar Zitao mengomentari kebiasaan Yifan, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Yifan selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Zitao,

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga" gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Zitao menunduk, entah kenapa Yifan yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Yifan yang kaku dan dingin di kantor,

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan.

Zitao segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Yifan membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Zitao,dan membawanya ke ruang baca,

Dengan enggan Zitao menyusul ke ruang baca, Yifan sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Zitao,

"Duduklah, minum tehmu" gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Zitao sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Zitao tidak tahu, apakah Yifan akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Zitao menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Yifan, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

.

.

.

Zitao merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Yifan sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Zitao membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar,

Zitao langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Yifan dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Zitao masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Yifan memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Zitao menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Yifan mendekat dan merengkuh Zitao dari belakang, Pertama kali Zitao merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah,

"Ada apa Zitao?" sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar,

Tidakkah dia tidur? Gumam Zitao dalam hati,

"Haus" ahkirnya Zitao bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Yifan langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Zitao terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada,

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Zitao duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Yifan mengambil gelas itu,

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?" Zitao mengernyit karena suara Yifan sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus" Yifan menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Zitao sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Zitao hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Zitao, dan mata birunya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata birunya.

Zitao agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Yifan yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Yifan mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Zitao panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Yifan.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Zitao bisa merasakannya karena bibir Yifan hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Zitao memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Yifan meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi,

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu" bibir Yifan bergerak di bibir Zitao, dan ketika Zitao mengikutinya, Yifan mengerang senang, "ya-ya bagus, begitu..tidak..jangan gigit..bagus..buka mulutmu...ah sayang..."

Yifan terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Zitao menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Yifan membuka mulutnya Zitao mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Yifan makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Zitao dengan ahli, Zitao mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Yifan karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Zitao bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Zitao, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya,

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss."gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Zitao melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya,

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Yifan mengajari Zitao bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Zitao menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Zitao, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Yifan, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Zitao menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Yifan yang kekar, membuat napas Yifan terengah,

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan" bisik Yifan Serak, lalu melumat bibir Zitao penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia" desahnya.

Yifan menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Zitao, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu..ah, kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku"

Suara Yifan tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Zitao kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Yifan membuat Zitao mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Zitao menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Yifan masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Zitao. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Zitao membelakangi Yifan berbantalkan salah satu lengan Yifan, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Zitao erat, menempelkan punggung Zitao sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Yifan entah kemana, Seharusnya Zitao kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Yifan memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Sehun-

Helaan napas Zitao pasti membangunkan Yifan karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Zitao,

"Selamat pagi" suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Zitao tidur semalaman.

Zitao tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Yifan mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Zitao tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Zitao memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Yifan terkekeh melihatnya,

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Zitao merasakan gairah Yifan bangkit lagi,

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru Yifan yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?" Zitao tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Yifan menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Yifan semalam, Zitao pikir Yifan sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka" gumam Yifan parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku"

kemudian Yifan meraih Zitao lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haloo, kemarin banyak yang ngeluh gara-gara kependekan. Sebenerenya chap ini sama chap kemarin itu 1 Bab (versi ka shanty nya) dan itu panjang banget, makanya gue pengen nanya ke kalian, mendingan 1 Bab di bagi jadi dua atau 3 atau 1 Bab kayak ver orinya aja?

Oiya, udh ada yg nonton kungfu panda 3? Aku baru nonton kemarin haha #gaadaygtanya

Btw,di kungfu panda 3 ada Krsitao moment nya loh wkwk. Di bagian akhir, monster buluk yang gatau kenapa namanya Kai -_-nyerang tao eh maksudnya panda, tap naga nya ngelindungin panda, imut sakali sebenernya.

Oke ini absurd gajelas dan buang2 waktu kalian.

Sekiann,

Dan,makasih banyak yg udah rev/fav/fol. Mwahhh


	7. Chapter 7

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Zitaopun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Zitao baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

"Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku" Zitao memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan,

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka," suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Zitao, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Yifan"

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Zitao menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Yifan, kami hanya menunduk karena bisaanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh,"

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi...Astaga! Mr. Yifan bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua-" suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu-bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tp yang keluar hanya suara tercekik," lanjutnya menggebu-gebu,

"Mr. Yifan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi,benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Zitao beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu,

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Zitao terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Yifan dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya,

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Zitao mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras,

Yifan tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Zitao mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Yifan meraih Zitao,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka-

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Zitao terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Yifan dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Yifan dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar bisaa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Zitao mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu?

.

.

.

"Kau tampak senang," ChanLie menatap Yifan yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Yifan mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap ChanLie muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

ChanLie mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti"

Tatapan Yifan berubah tajam,

"Aku? Mabuk kepayang? Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku,tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya"

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Zitao, begitu? Baik! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Zitao, lalu kenapa ? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat? Toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Yifan," ChanLie berusaha meredakan emosi Yifan, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu"

Sejenak Yifan tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras,

"Kau benar, maafkan aku ChanLie"

Sebelum ChanLie dapat menjawab, ponsel Yifan berdering, Yifan meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Jessica?"

Mendengar nama Jessica disebut, ChanLie langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Yifan, Yifan mengangguk mempersilahkan dan ChanLie berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Jessica yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun,

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Yifan berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Jessica. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Jessica menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Yifan tidak menolaknya, baginya Jessica cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Yifan sudah menegaskan kepada Jessica bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Jessica mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Yifan sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Jessica sepertinya besar kepala karena Yifan saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Yifan dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Yifan sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Zitao.

Sekarang Yifan merasa muak dengan tingkah Jessica yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Yifan dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Yifan,

"Sayangku, Yifan ? Kau masih di sana?"

"Jessica, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali"

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbisaa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Shuan Xian, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya. Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Yifan menghela napas keras,

"Jessica, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu"

"Tapi Yifan, aku mencintaimu dan yang ku ingin hanya kamu."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Jessica, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?" Yifan langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke oke!" Jessica setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini-"

"Jessica, aku sibuk,Maaf." Yifan langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Jessica tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

.

.

.

Zitao baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika telephonnya berdering,dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Yifan diseberang sana,

"Kau suka masakan Thailand?"

"Hah?" Zitao terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Yifan yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Yifan mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk,

"Zitao?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yifan Zitao baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh-iya iya"

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita"

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Zitao yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Zitao menyeduh kopi, Yifan datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan Thailand di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu,"

Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu"

Dengan langkah anggun Yifan membalikkan badan menuju kamar,

Zitao mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Yifan, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Yifan muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lali duduk di kursi di meja dapur,

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet "

Zitao duduk di hadapan Yifan, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat. "Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?" setahu Zitao pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi," Yifan menatap Zitao dengan tiba-tina hingga Zitao kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo,ini enak."

Dengan gugup Zitao menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Zitao pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Yifan menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah. Yifan langsung terkekeh geli.

Zitao baru mengetahui kepribadian Yifan yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor. Selesai makan seperti bisaa Yifan minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi laptopnya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Zitao menyibukkan diri dengan menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Yifan akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap di sini ?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?." Suara celetukan Yifan hampir membuat Zitao terlonjak karena kagetZitao menatap ke arah Yifan, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Laptopnya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Yifan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Dengan buru buru Zitao menoleh ke televisi, adegan di sana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya,

"Bisa,aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu"

Yifan tersenyum, "Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya"

Zitao ikut tersenyum mengenang,

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya"

Yifan tertawa geli mendengarnya

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya," gumamnya dalam tawa.

Zitao menoleh pada Yifan dengan bingung,

"Wanita sepertiku?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku," senyum Yifan berubah sensual, "Dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh"

Kali ini Zitao hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Yifan dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Zitao,

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan," gumam Yifan sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Zitao langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Yifan yang blak-blakan itu,

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu... Sa-saya hanya belum terbisaa"

Zitao menelan ludah ketika Yifan beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Zitao,lalu menarik Zitao berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbisaa bukan?" suara Yifan berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Zitao dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Yifan terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Zitao berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Yifan merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala Ketika Zitao tidur wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil , Yifan seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur,

Tanpa sadar tangan Yifan mengelus punggung polos Zitao, dan dalam tidurnya, Zitao bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Yifan.

Tidak! Mungkin wajahnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Yifan tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Zitao . Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Yifan.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu," guman Yifan di kegelapan, "kau milikku Zitao"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Yifan di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Zitao berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Yifan tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Zitao dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Se...hun"

Yifan langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Zitao, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Sehun,"

kali ini gumaman Zitao terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Yifan melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya

Rahang Yifan menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Zitao itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Zitao bukan? Selama ini Zitao tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Yifan menghapus air mata di sudut mata Zitao, lalu mengguncang tubuh Zitao pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Yifan dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Yifan dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Zitao benar-benar tidak siap ketika Yifan menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Yifan berbeda dengan bisaanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Zitao sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Yifan sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Zitao akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Yifan.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Yifan sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Zitao merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Yifan di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Zitao? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Sehun yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Zitao melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Yifan bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Zitao mengernyit.

Dari Leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Yifan. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Zitao, dan Zitao yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Yifan! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Zitao belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Sehun selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Sehun bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Zitao tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Yifan bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Zitao hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Zitao merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Yifan hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Zitao naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali" salah seorang temannya memandang Zitao dengan cemas ketika Zitao mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Zitao memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Zitao bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Zitao coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?" salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Zitao mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Pingsan?!"

Yifan setengah berteriak kepada ChanLie yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!" Yifan mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

ChanLie hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Yifan, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan " tambah ChanLie penuh arti.

"Digendong?" kali ini wajah Yifan menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

ChanLie tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?"

Tawa ChanLie kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Yifan yang marah," Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Yifan mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi ChanLie berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Yifan?"

Yifan menatap tangan ChanLie yang menahan lengannya dengan marah,

"Tentu saja melihat Zitao!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya"

ChanLie menatap Yifan tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan" ChanLie mulai terkekeh geli.

Yifan melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis,

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa" dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

ChanLie menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Yifan yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Yifan, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Yifan meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam ChanLie

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

ChanLie tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Yifan,

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya" ChanLie tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Yifan?"

Yifan mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?" kali ini alis ChanLie berkerut.

Yifan menghindari tatapan ChanLie,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas" gumamnya tak Jelas.

ChanLie menarik napas dalam,

"Yifan, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!" Yifan menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya ChanLie..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 100 juta" ChanLie mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu atau 'tubuh itu..? Dia punya nama ChanLie, namanya Zitao."

"Baiklah, Zitao ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Yifan mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Zitao lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Yifan tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Zitao, hanya Zitao yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia ChanLie, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Zitao... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

ChanLie menarik napas,

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Yifan dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Gumam dokter LuHan, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Yifan juga, ketika melihat Yifan masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter LuHan sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Zitao dari klinik itu,

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan LuHan,

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

LuHan melirik ke arah Zitao yang tertidur pulas, tadi Zitao sempat bangun dan LuHan sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat,

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Yifan tersenyum miring,

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah LuHan"

LuHan terkekeh pelan,

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu"

LuHan mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu" Yifan mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Zitao yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, " bagaimana kondisinya?" wajahnya berubah serius.

LuHan menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu" LuHan menatap tajam ke arah Yifan," gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Yifan mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam LuHan.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, ChanLie sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

LuHan melirik ke arah pintu,

"ChanLie ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya ChanLie di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

LuHan mengangguk,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan ChanLie di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Yifan tersenyum mendengar ancaman LuHan. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami LuHan meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu LuHan membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Yifan dan ChanLie, Yifan melirik keluar, seandainya saja LuHan bisa melirik ChanLie, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Yifan melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Zitao yang tertidur pulas,

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Yifan tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Yifan menyentuh dahi Zitao, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Zitao?"

LuHan tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Yifan.

Yifan langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja LuHan.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Zitao tapi Yifan lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Zitao yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh LuHan dan ChanLie di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Zitao itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Yifan, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"A-anda" lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Yifan menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli,

"Ya, Saya memang benar Yifan" dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin,

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter LuHan, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Justin hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Yifan"

ChanLie menyela di belakang LuHan tapi matanya menatap Yifan penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Yifan mengernyit, tapi Zitao kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Justin mengantar Zitao pulang!

"Sa-saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Zitao dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr, Yifan"

Justin cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Yifan, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Yifan CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Yifan masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Zitao masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Zitao ?!

Yifan hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Justin yang mencoba menggendong Zitao ketika Suara LuHan menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan Justin" perintahnya membuat Justin meletakkan tubuh Zitao kembali dan menatap LuHan penuh tanda tanya,

"aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Justin menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter LuHan dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Justin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Zitao di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Yifan berseru dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak dimengertinya,

LuHan agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Yifan, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah Justin, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Justin mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Zitao, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Zitao tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Zitao terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Zitao, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Justin memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya.

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang" Yifan bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Yifan" sela ChanLie tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

LuHan dan ChanLie hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Zitao membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Yifan, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Zitao merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Zitao, Yifan menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Zitao memerah, bisa bisanya Yifan memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Yifan mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter LuHan menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Zitao terperangah,

"Jam delapan malam?"

Yifan tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Zitao memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Yifan! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." suara Zitao terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Yifan menoleh mendengar nada suara Zitao, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti" dengan lembut Yifan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Zitao, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Zitao memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Yifan yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Zitao selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Yifan entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak,

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter LuHan membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar"

Yifan bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Zitao duduk,

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat"

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Zitao menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak,

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya" ada nada geli dalam suara Yifan,

Mau tak mau Zitao tersenyum karena ternyata Yifan masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Yifan menahannya,

"Aku suapi" gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Zitao memerah canggung, tapi ketika Yifan mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan,

Dengan tenang Yifan menyuapi Zitao, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu" tanpa disangka Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Zitao dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih" Yifan terkekeh melihat wajah Zitao yang merah padam.

"Te-terimakasih" gumam Zitao terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan meraih pundak Zitao dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Zitao sampai habis, lama sekali Yifan mencium Zitao, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Yifan melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama" gumam Yifan dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Zitao berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Yifan menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Zitao dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Zitao termenung agak lama, Yifan tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Zitao kembali tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Yifan sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Zitao yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan,

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Zitao, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor LuHan, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Zitao, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Zitao sesuai instruksi LuHan,

"39 derajat!" Yifan berteriak tanpa sadar, "LuHan ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi LuHan di seberang sana,

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Yifan mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon ChanLie dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Zitao,

"Bangun Zitao, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Zitao hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Yifan melepas kancing piyama Zitao pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Zitao telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Zitao ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Zitao langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Yifan menahan,

"Dingin" erang Zitao dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuslimuti" bujuk Yifan lembut

Setelah selesai Yifan mengeringkan tubuh Zitao lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Zitao kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Zitao meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Zitao mengamati keadaan Yifan, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa,

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?" tanya Zitao lemah.

Yifan yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"A-aku tidak mau merepotkan mu" gumam Zitao lagi, "i-ni cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Yifan mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sekarang milikku Zitao, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?" gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Zitao memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Yifan tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Zitao menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Zitao, lalu dilumatnya bibir Zitao dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Yifan hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Yifan menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Zitao merasakan gairah Yifan yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Zitao tahu Yifan punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Zitao.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Yifan, tak disangka Yifan langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa" gumam Zitao lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala,

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Zitao tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Yifan,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Yifan menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Zitao lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Zitao karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Yifan karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Yifan menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Zitao yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Yifan tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bias menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Zitao. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Yifan tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Yifan merenung sambil menatap Zitao yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Yifan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Zitao yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Zitao saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Yifan menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Zitao di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Zitao dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Yifan mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat LuHan dan ChanLie berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka,

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

LuHan mengangkat alisnya,

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Yifan menatap LuHan sekilas lalu menatap ChanLie yang sedang tersenyum,

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

ChanLie hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Yifan.

Sambil menarik napas panjang Yifan membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. ChanLie, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya LuHan, Zitao masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa" LuHan memandang penampilan Yifan yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Yifan tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya,

"Maksudmu...kau..?" LuHan kehilangan kata-kata, "Astaga Yifan tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!" serunya blak-blakkan, "Mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

ChanLie tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu,

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini " Gumamnya santai.

Yifan melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, LuHan mengikutinya.

Zitao sedang tertidur pulas saat LuHan mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya,

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah..."

LuHan mengernyit menyadari Zitao telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini,aku tak tahu dia siapamu Yifan, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

LuHan mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?" dengan cekatan, LuHan memeriksa Kondisi Zitao dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Zitao.

Sementara itu Yifan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan LuHan,

"Kau benar" Yifan mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Yifan, ChanLie juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu LuHan, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu" Yifan menjawab dengan tajam.

LuHan mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Zitao lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Yifan, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter LuHan?"

LuHan tersenyum,

"Yah, Yifan memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan ChanLie, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Zitao berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Mual...pa...nas" gumamnya serak,

LuHan memegang dahi Zitao, panasnya seperti api,

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

dengan cekatan LuHan membantu Zitao meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Zitao lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Zitao telanjang di balik selimutnya,

wajah Zitao langsung merah padam.

LuHan menatap Zitao penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi..."

LuHan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Zitao tersenyum malu-malu,

"Saya juga " jawabnya pelan.

LuHan tertawa mendengarnya,

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Zitao sempat menjawab, Yifan, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"LuHan, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?" gumam Yifan datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

LuHan tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Zitao,

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Yifan beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau2 obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

LuHan mengangguk pada Zitao mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Yifan di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam,

"Ingat Yifan, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh" gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi,

Yifan menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Zitao,

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Zitao tersenyum lemah pada Yifan yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang,

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Yifan membantu Zitao duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Zitao, hingga Zitao harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Yifan mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Zitao, rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Zitao beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Yifan menyentuh dahi Zitao dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas,

"Maaf" Zitao tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Yifan,

Wajah Yifan melembut,

"Minta maaf karena sakit ?" Yifan menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh" Yifan tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jd begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Zitao mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual,

Yifan menatap Zitao dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya,

"Kau harus makan" gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah" lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Zitao meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

Yifan duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Zitao, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Yifan tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Yifan, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Zitao? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Zitao tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Yifan ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Zitao ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Yifan meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Zitao yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Likun? Yifan mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya,

"Zitao?" suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelephone,aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Yifan ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara,

"Maaf, Zitao sedang tidur" ketika Yifan bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut,

"Oh maaf..." Suster Likun tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Zitao sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone" lanjut Yifan tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih" suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Yifan mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Yifan yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Yifan ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Yifan dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Zitao.

.

.

.

LuHan sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan ChanLie, lalu mengernyit,

"menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

ChanLie menyesap minumannya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Zitao"

Hening sejenak dan ChanLie menyesap minumannya lagi,

"Menurutku Yifan sudah gila" gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju," Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

LuHan menolehkan kepalanya ke ChanLie dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Yifan menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam" sela ChanLie, "Yifan sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Zitao, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Yifan" gumamnya jijik.

LuHan mengernyit lagi,

"Zitao tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Yifan masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Yifan tidak peduli" gumam ChanLie frustasi.

LuHan merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Zitao. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Zitao,

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor" gumam LuHan pelan.

ChanLie menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

LuHan tertawa pelan,

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. ChanLie, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Zitao" LuHan berubah serius, "Yifan bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Zitao" gumam ChanLie dengan penuh tekat.

LuHan diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara ChanLie dan Yifan, dan betapa ChanLie sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Zitao, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi LuHan tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

.

.

.

Zitao mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Yifan tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Zitao belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter LuHan menghubungi langsung atasan Zitao sehingga tidak masuknya Zitao selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Yifan yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter LuHan yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Zitao merindukan Sehun, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Sehun.

Suster Likun menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Yifan yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Zitao tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Zitao.

Setelah itu, Zitao bersikap hati-hati kepada Yifan, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Yifan besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Zitao berpikir Yifan tidak menganggap telephone dari Suster Likun itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Zitao sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Yifan masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Sehun.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Zitao berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Yifan yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Yifan mengamati Zitao yang berpenampilan rapi,

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Zitao terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Yifan, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Zitao?" Yifan mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku..." Zitao mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket" gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Yifan mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan" Yifan menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Zitao masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu,

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?" tanyanya lembut,

Zitao tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Yifan,

Ketika Yifan melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Zitao menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Yifan sudah pulang sore-sore begini? kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Zitao menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Likun dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah Suster Likun mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Sehun yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Zitao merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Sehun lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Yifan tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Zitao,

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku" Yifan masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?" gumamnya disebelah Zitao,

Yifan berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Zitao gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Yifan, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Zitao,

"A-akan kubuatkan" gumam Zitao dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi" Yifan merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Zitao memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Yifan yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Yifan yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Yifan, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi" gumam Yifan tenggelam disela sela rambut Zitao.

Yifan juga harum, pikir Zitao dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Zitao merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Yifan,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata,

Ketika akhirnya Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Zitao, matanya tampak membara,

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi" suaranya terdengar serak, dan Zitao mengerti artinya, Yifan sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Yifan kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Yifan. Zitao sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Zitao lembut.

Yifan mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Zitao, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Zitao membuat pipi Zitao memerah. Dengan lembut Yifan mengusap pipi Zitao,

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Yifan meniupkan napas panas di telinga Zitao, membuat tubuh Zitao menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Yifan menyentuh Zitao dengan lembut, membuat napas Zitao terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Zitao dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Yifan mendorong Zitao ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Zitao. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Zitao setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Yifan melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Zitao dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Yifan. Ketika paha mungil Zitao melingkupi pinggang Yifan, Yifan menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Zitao.

"Yifan...", Zitao merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Yifan, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Yifan,

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" bisik Yifan parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Zitao, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Yifan menekan Zitao menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Yifan tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Zitao ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

Gs. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur,

Zitao duduk di sana, disamping ranjang Sehun, menatap Sehun yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Sehun akan dilaksanakan,

Kau harus kuat bertahan ya ? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Sehun….

Berkali-kali Zitao merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya,

Sehun tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Zitao meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Sehun, Zitao mempercayainya, Zitao percaya kepada Sehun, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Zitao bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Sehun adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Likun masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Zitao,

"Kondisinya stabil Zitao, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua"

"Iya suster, Sehun pasti kuat "

Suster Likunmengecek denyut nadi Sehun lalu menatap Zitao seolah teringat lagi,

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan bagaimana kepada Mr. Yifan ? "

Zitao merona,

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan " gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak bisaa berbohong,

Hari ini hari minggu, Yifan kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Zitao. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Zitao berhasil membuat Yifan melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Yifan tampak berkerut curiga ketika Zitao berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Yifan tadi pagi ketika Zitao menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya" jawab Zitao cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas,

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!" Zitao langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Yifan lebih dekat, Zitao tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Yifan pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staff personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Zitao berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor , dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…"

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana ?"

Zitao kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban,

"Eh…aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana "

Dengan cepat Yifan melangkah ke hadapan Zitao yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya,

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya ? "

"A-ak-aku" dengan gugup Zitao menelan ludah, " Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya , Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Yifan terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Yifan tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap, "Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? Kalian hanya berdua di jalan? "

Zitao merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yifan yang terasa aneh,

"Yifan" gumam Zitao jengkel. "Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ? "

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Yifan merona, dan dia melangkah mundur,

"Ah ya… maaf " lalu lelaki itu menatap Zitao tajam" Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya" jawaban Zitao terlalu cepat sehingga Yifan menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke" jawab Zitao terlalu cepat.

"Zitao.." suara Yifan terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, aku janji." jawab Zitao akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang"

"Baik Yifan" Zitao berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya,

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Zitao mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Yifan nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Sehun.

"Sudah waktunya" gumam suster Ana, membuyarkan lamunan Zitao.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Sehun. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar ruangan.

Zitao mengikuti di belakang, sampai Sehun menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Ana,

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?"

Suster Likun memeluk Zitao lembut,

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4jam Zitao"

...

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Zitao mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Zitao terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali ? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan ? Bagaimana kondisi Sehun di sana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Zitao, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Likun sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Zitao di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Zitao segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Zitao tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Zitao. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya" gumam Suster Likun sambil memijit lembut pundak Zitao.

Dengan lemah Zitao menggeleng,

"Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan"

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga"

Dengan patuh Zitao meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas,

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Suster Likunmenghela napas,

"Aku tidak tahu Zitao, tapi Sehun kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama"

Pandangan Zitao tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter,

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Zitao bertanya, dia mengenal Zitao, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Zitao, Sehun lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil"

Tubuh Zitao langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya,

"Selamat Zitao, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil "

.

.

.

"Pulanglah dulu Zitao, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi" Suster Likunyang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Zitao.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Sehun, begitu Sehun keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Zitao tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Sehun, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk di sana mengenggam tangan Sehun yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Sehun akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Kasihan sekali kau nak,

Suster Likun menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati

Zitao berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Zitao, ingat, mungkin Yifan kebingungan mencarimu"

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Zitao benar-benar lupa, Yifan! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!

Dengan gugup Zitao bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Yifan nantinya,

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taxi dini hari begini" Suster Likun berusaha meredakan kegugupan Zitao.

Dengan cepat Zitao mengecup tangan Sehun yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk Suster Likundan setengah berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Zitao menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Zitao menelan ludah,

kenapa sepi ? Kemana Yifan?

Apa Yifan mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Zitao belum pulang ? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Zitao berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja,

Dan bom itu memang meledak,

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala,

Yifan tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang bisaanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut massai,

Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Zitao berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Zitao dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Zitao merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja KAU?! " teriak Yifan, lepas kendali.

Zitao berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Yifan masih mengguncangnya,

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu!?" masih berteriak, " semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini kudatangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU? "

"Yifan, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi" sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Yifan, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya,

ChanLie berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Zitao yang didamprat oleh Yifan,

Yifan menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya,

Sialan benar Zitao! Sialan benar gadis ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Zitao tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Yifan dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Zitao dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati ?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Yifan, bagaimana kalau Zitao kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan ?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Yifan dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Yifan yang tenang menjadi Yifan yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya,

"Pro- Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia..Dia eh...Harus... Dioperasi..." Zitao masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Yifan yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat,

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya menelephonku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?! "

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya gugup,

"Baterai ponselku... Habis... "

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi ! "

"Yifan, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat" ChanLie menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Yifan.

Dengan tajam Yifan menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Cukup ChanLie, kau boleh pulang, terimakasih sudah menemaniku tadi"

ChanLie hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu,

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu " kata-kata ChanLie ditujukan kepada Yifan, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Zitao, menyalahkan. "Dan kau, tuan putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!" sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal ChanLie,

Yifan diam,

Dan Zitao juga diam, menilai emosi Yifan, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Yifan semakin parah,

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Zitao menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Yifan sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Zitao pelan, takut-takut,

Sejenak Yifan tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri,

"Sudahlah" gumamnya, melangkah melewati Zitao memasuki kamar,

Dengan gugup Zitao berusaha mengejar langkah Yifan yang begitu cepat,

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu" tersengal Zitao berusaha menjajari langkah Yifan menuju kamar, "Aku... aku terlalu tefokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku…Yifan ! " Zitao setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya,

Yifan berhenti melangkah, menatap Zitao, tampak begitu dingin,

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat" jawabnya datar.

"Yifan...?"

Zitao merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Yifan.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur! " geram Yifan marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Zitao bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Zitao tidak bisa tidur, dan Zitao yakin Yifan juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Yifan meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki,

"Kita berangkat bersama" desis Yifan setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Zitao yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah,

"Apa ?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama" ulang Yifan datar.

"Tapi... "

"Tidak ada tapi Zitao" sela Yifan kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu, "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Zitao, dan membantingnya ketika Zitao sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan,

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Zitao hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Yifan.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!" gumam Yifan tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Zitao di lobby kantor.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Zitao, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Yifan akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Yifan akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Yifan?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Zitao tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Sehun, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Yifan pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka,

Tapi dengan ancaman Yifan tadi pagi, Zitao tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Yifan untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Yifan sudah kosong, dengan pelan Zitao melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Yifan, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk"

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Zitao masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku,

Bukan Yifan yang ada di sana, tetapi ChanLie, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Zitao dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Yifan menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor" jelas Zitao terbata.

ChanLie tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Yifan menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari jerman di ruang meeting"

"Oh"

Zitao tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Zitao memang tidak kenal dekat dengan ChanLie, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan ChanLie,

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu diluar saja" gumam Zitao cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba ChanLie itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Zitao membuka handle pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan Pimpinan kaya seperti Yifan?" ChanLie bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Zitao,

Zitao tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara ChanLie, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini,

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar" Zitao berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya ChanLie mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu tuan putri" ulang ChanLie sinis.

Zitao menatap ChanLie tajam,

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya" desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat ChanLie tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Yifan?" ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Zitao tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Zitao mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Yifan dengan tubuhmu" ChanLie menyeringai sinis, "Tak kusangka Yifan bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Yifan terbisaa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya"

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu." Zitao berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan ChanLie, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik! " ChanLie menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Yifan untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!" Zitao setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman ChanLie yang sangat keras,

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta" ChanLie mulai merapat ke tubuh Zitao "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu ?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan saya!" Zitao mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ChanLie yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar,

Zitao meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh ChanLie, dia tidak mau!

Yifan! Yifan! Tolong aku!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

Gs. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Zitao, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

Apa itu Luhan? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?

Dengan gelisah Luhan berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Zitao berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Shixun...

Dengan gemetar Luhan membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Luhan duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Shixun suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Luhan mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Zitao yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

Begitu judul artikel itu,

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Zitao kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Oh Sehun terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Luhan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Zitao itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Luhan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya,

dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan kata-kata ChanLie ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Zitao pelajaran...Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Luhan segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya,

Dia harus mencegah ChanLie melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Zitao!

ChanLie sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!

Luhan harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

.

.

.

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Yifan mengacak rambutnya kesal,

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

Kau tahu kenapa?

Bisik suara hatinya,

Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa.

Yifan mengakuinya.

Zitao.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Zitao, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Zitao sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Yifan tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa , gadis itu, Zitao telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Zitao kemarin malam,

Akuilah Yifan, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Yifan tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Zitao pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi ChanLie agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Zitao datang.

Membayangkan Zitao sedang menunggunya membuat Yifan tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

ChanLie sedang berdiri menekan Zitao ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Zitao yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, ChanLie mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Yifan yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Yifan," ChanLie tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar," Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Zitao yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman ChanLie menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah ChanLie yang begitu kejam.

Yifan tidak akan percaya kata-kata ChanLie kan? Yifan tidak akan percaya kan?

Tapi ekspresi Yifan begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Yifan, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi," ChanLie menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Zitao," Ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!," Zitao akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Yifan," Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Yifan!"

Suara Zitao berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Yifan menerjang ChanLie.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Zitao, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang ChanLie, kemudian di perutnya sampai ChanLie terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit,

Tetapi Yifan masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh ChanLie, tanpa memberi ChanLie kesempatan melawan,

"Yifan! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!," Zitao berteriak panik ketika Yifan menghajar ChanLie seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli ChanLie sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Yifan, menakutkan.

"Yifan!," Zitao menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Yifan berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi ChanLie sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Zitao dan Yifan menoleh bersamaan, Luhan berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Yifan langsung berdiri, menghampiri Zitao dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Zitao beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Zitao, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Yifan," Zitao merintih karena perlakuan kasar Yifan, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Zitao.

Luhan berusaha menghentikan langkah Yifan,

"Yifan, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!," teriakan Yifan yang menggelegar membuat suara Luhan tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Yifan menggeram marah sambil menyeret Zitao menaiki lift.

meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

.

.

.

"Yifan! Semua yang ChanLie katakan itu bohong!," Zitao berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Zitao dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Yifan...," Zitao tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Yifan.

"ChanLie tidak pernah berbohong padaku," jawab Yifan datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah," air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Zitao.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!," jerit Zitao," Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Yifan, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...," Zitao mulai panik ketika Yifan melepas kemejanya," Ke-Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Zitao beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Yifan.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?," lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Zitao yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!," desis Yifan penuh penghinaan.

.

.

.

"Sakit," ChanLie mengernyit ketika Luhan mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," gumam Luhan tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung ChanLie patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata ChanLie sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Yifan benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Yifan dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil," ChanLie tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!," potong Luhan marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping," Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Zitao...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?," kali ini ChanLie mulai cemas. Luhan tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Luhan, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Shixun...

"Aku mulai ketakutan," gumam ChanLie ketika Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa," Mengetahui apa , Luhan?"

"Kebenaran tentang Zitao," jawab Luhan lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya," Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Luhan mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan ChanLie.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu ChanLie terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...," akhirnya ChanLie mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Luhan mengejek," sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Zitao?"

ChanLie memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan ChanLie hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Zitao melakukan ini semua karena itu...," suara ChanLie diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Luhan penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan ChanLie tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan," apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Luhan menatap ChanLie tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan ChanLie.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Oh Sehun masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Sehun telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar," Luhan memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Zitao kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Zitao dan Sehun seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam ChanLie dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Zitao menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Zitao mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan,

ChanLie menatap Luhan nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit,

Oh Sehun...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Oh Sehun", gumam ChanLie seolah kesakitan.

Luhan langsung menatap ChanLie tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

ChanLie mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu, ...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", ChanLie meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Luhan, mengernyit,

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Sehun tadi?"

"Kemarin malam," Luhan melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi," atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!," ChanLie menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Zitao menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Zitao? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan putri!" , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Zitao.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh daan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal," dengus Luhan, masih marah atas tindakan ChanLie tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Yifan, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali,"

ChanLie mengernyit mendengar ancaman Luhan,

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Yifan menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Zitao senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Zitao adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi ChanLie!," potong Luhan tajam.

ChanLie bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikit begitu? Yifan sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Zitao," ChanLie mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Luhan masih memelototinya dengan tajam,

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan," gumam Luhan sinis.

ChanLie menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Yifan dan Zitao, tapi malam itu, ketika Zitao menghilang tanpa kabar, Yifan mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Zitao. Yifan berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang," ChanLie menarik napas dalam," Aku takut Zitao makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Yifan, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Yifan menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah ChanLie tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Zitao dan memastikan agar Yifan melihat itu semua, " gumamnya pelan.

Luhan langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

ChanLie memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut ChanLie, "Dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Zitao mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Oh Tuhan, ChanLiel!", Luhan mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan ChanLie, "Pantas saja Yifan menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

ChanLie menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Luhan, Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Yifan ketika menyeret Zitao pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku cemas. "

Wajah Luhan mendadak pucat pasi,

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Yifan selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Yifan menyangka bahwa Zitao benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Yifan pada Zitao, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Yifan! kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Yifan sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali, " Luhan langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Yifan.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Luhan meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah ChanLie yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat ChanLie."

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haloo! Ini buat yang kemarin bilang gue misterius , sebenernya gue bukan miaterius2an gitu, tapi cuman gatau mau nulis apa (makanya ayo sini ajak gue ngomong), tapi gue seneng loh di bilang misterius, jadi kesannya kayak keren gitu wuishh (wkwk-_-)

oiya,

Kemaren sebenernya pengen update ff ini secepetnya, tapi baru nyadar kalo kuota abis wkw (maklum tanggal tua) tapi emang rezeki ga kemana, gue di kasih pulsa sama emak tanpa alasan wkw.

Makasihh buat yang udah nanya "blm di lanjut ya?" (syklar otsu), semuga yg nanya ff ini di beri mu'jizat untuk mengupdate cepat ff nya sendiri -ayo bilang aamiin-.

Dan makasih bngt yang udah baca/review/fav/foll , sini aku cium mwah wkwk.


	11. Chapter 11

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan ,Huang Zitao ,and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

Gs. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."_

Kata-kata Yifan yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Zitao gemetar cemas.

"Kau Harus...Mendengarkan." Zitao masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Yifan terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Zitao." Gumam Yifan datar.

"Yifan..." wajah Zitao langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Yifan begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Zitao akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Yifan berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Zitao melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Yifan dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Zitao terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Zitao." suara Yifan tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Zitao makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Yifan tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung Yifan setelah mengamati tubuh Zitao tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Zitao merah padam.

"Tidak!" Zitao berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Yifan sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Zitao bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Zitao.

Hening cukup lama, Yifan terdiam sambil menatap Zitao tajam. Dan Zitao berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Zitao berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Yifan, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Zitao? Pelacur cilikku? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta...", Suara Yifan terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Zitao langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Yifan tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku!"

"Kau salah paham Yifan." Zitao mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Yifan tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Yifan meraih kedua lengan Zitao, sebelum Zitao sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Zitao ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! Kau membiarkan dia menciummu! Menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Yifan mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Zitao ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Zitao berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Yifan yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Yifan yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Zitao yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Zitao. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Zitao berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Yifan menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Zitao mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Yifan yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Yifan...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Yifan marah, dan ketika Zitao meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Yifan, lelaki itu merobek baju Zitao dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Zitao berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Yifan pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Yifan tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Zitao tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Zitao itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Yifan, tapi Zitao menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hamper berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Zitao berbaring memunggungi Yifan, matanya nanar, penuh airmata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Yifan menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Zitao tahu Yifan tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Zitao langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Yifan bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Zitao tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Yifan berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Zitao menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Yifan sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Yifan sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Zitao memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, _di dalam tubuhnya._

 _Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku._

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Zitao, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigir bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Zitao duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Yifan saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Yifan berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Zitao bangkir berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Zitao menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Yifan.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Zitao selesai berpakaian. Zitao lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Yifan yang masih tertidur pulas.

Yifan pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Yifan pasti maklum jika Zitao menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Zitao mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Yifan ketika Zitao menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Sehun di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan? apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu...

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Zitao, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Zitao mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

Maaf Yifan, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian. Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu. Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi.

-Zitao.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yifan duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Yifan sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

Tanpa Zitao.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Zitao untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Yifan langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Zitao itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Zitao bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi Yifan menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Zitao terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Zitao kalau pemandangan Zitao yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Chanlie itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Zitao! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Zitao!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Yifan terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Zitao?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Zitao muncul disana. Hati Yifan langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Zitao.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?

Yifan berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Yifan memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Zitao. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Zitao karena merayu Chanlie, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Zitao tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Yifan berhak memiliki Zitao sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Zitao tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Zitao adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Yifan yakin Zitao akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Yifan siap memaafkan Zitao atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Zitao lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Zitao.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Zitao duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

Dimana kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Yifan, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Yifan. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Yifan tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Yifan begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Yifan di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Zitao meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Yifan.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..." Zitao meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Yifan hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Zitao dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Zitao sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Zitao pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Yifan mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Zitao membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Yifan,

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Yifan menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Zitao terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Yifan mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Zitao hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Yifan itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Yifan mulai mendekati Zitao, Zitao langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Zitao gugup, takut akan suasana hati Yifan yang begitu muram.

Yifan makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Zitao mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Zitao, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Yifan bergerak cepat meraih Zitao sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Zitao mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Yifan, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Zitao. Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu. Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Yifan menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Yifan mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Zitao seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Yifan dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Zitao tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Yifan sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Yifan yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Yifan berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Zitao melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Yifan tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku. Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Yifan tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Zitao, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek-robeknya lagi."

Tangan Zitao yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Yifan terpaku. Zitao tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Yifan ingin memeluk Zitao dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi." Zitao bergumam ketika Yifan hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Zitao membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Zitao dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Zitao melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Yifan.

Di lobby, Suster Likun yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Zitao muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Zitao langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta Suster Likun mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Zitao tak terbendung lagi dan Suster Likun langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu." Zitao tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu." tangis Zitao meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan Suster Likun langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Zitao.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Zitao?" tanya Suster Likun hati-hati.

Zitao langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Likun dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin."

"Zitao, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian" Suster Likun menatap Zitao lembut, "Dan kau tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Yifan, sayang."

Zitao hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Yifan telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Zitao tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Sehun di sisinya bukan?

Suster Likun mendesah melihat kediaman Zitao.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Yifan menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

TBC

Cuman pengen bilang sekali lagi disini, alur ini bakal sama persis sama cerita aslinya, dan cerita aslinya itu punya Shanty Agatha yaitu Romantic Story about Serena.

Oiya, sehun sama shixun itu beda orang dan ga berhubungan sama sekali ,soalnya bingung mau kasih nama siapa,yaudah jadinya kyk gitu wkwk


	12. Chapter 12

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan ,Huang Zitao ,and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Zitao by Shanty Agatha.

.

Gs. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suster Likun benar, Yifan memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Zitao.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Luhan," gumam Yifan dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Luhan dan Chanlie ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Yifan hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Luhan memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Luhan penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Yifan kepada Chanlie yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Yifan," Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian Yifan yang terus menerus mempelototi Chanlie.

"Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Zitao yang harus kau ketahui."

Yifan langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Yifan." Luhan mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Yifan tampak kesakitan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Yifan bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Chanlie.

Luhan menarik napas panjang.

"Kita mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Zitao." dengan cepat Luhan membentangkan artikel itu di meja Yifan, "Baca ini."

Yifan melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Zitao, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang...Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Yifan, keluarga Zitao, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Shixun", mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Yifan berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Zitao selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

 _"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian"_ itu jawaban Zitao waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Yifan mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Sehun, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Zitao berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Sehun, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," Luhan memandang Yifan, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Yifan tampak hancur berkeping-keping,

"Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat Yifan, Sehun saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus. Biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga atus juta rupiah. Mungkin itu alasan Zitao menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Yifan memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Zitao membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Zitao memang terlihat panik dan putus asa.

"Chanlie bercerita bahwa Zitao hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya pada Chanlie yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Sehun dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Yifan. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Zitao gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Yifan langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Zitao pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Yifan," Luhan menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Chanlie, "Biarkan Chanlie yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Yifan menoleh kepada Chanlie dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Zitao ada di pelukan Chanlie dan Chanlie bilang Zitao rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Yifan," gumam Chanlie pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yifan, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Zitao yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Zitao telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu, Jadi aku mengambil keputusan. Aku merekayasa semuanya, ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku, Zitao sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu."

Yifan langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Chanlie. Tak peduli tubuh Chanlie yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Chanlie! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Yifan menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Yifan, tenanglah dulu", gumam Luhan hati-hati, berusaha membuat Yifan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Chanlie, "Kau menyakiti Chanlie, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Yifan", bujuknya lembut.

Yifan bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Chanlie, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya,

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Zitao yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Sehun? Kenapa bukan keluarga Sehun?"

"Sehun tidak punya keluarga." Chanlie yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Yifan tadi,

"Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Yifan, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Sehun cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku...Eh Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Sehun dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Sehun sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun masih hidup dan ada dalam kondidi koma," Chanlie menatap Yifan sungguh-sungguh,

"Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Yifan. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Yifan tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Yifan, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Zitao, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Luhan pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Yifan, "Mengenai hutang-hutang Zitao baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Yifan itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Zitao tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Yifan!", Luhan mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Zitao selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Zitao dalam beberapa menit!"

Yifan mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita,

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Luhan." erangnya parau.

Mata Luhan melebar melihat ekspresi Yifan, tidak pernah sebelumnya Luhan melihat Yifan begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Yifan benar-benar mencintai Zitao?

"Dia punya tunangan Yifan, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Sehun."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Yifan, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Yifan penuh tekad, "Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

.

.

.

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Oh Sehun?" Yifan berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Yifan.

"Ruangan perawatan Oh Sehun?," Yifan mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh Untuk Sehun. Anda... Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Likun dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya"

"Dimana?" gumam Yifan tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua"

Tanpa basa-basi Yifan meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Yifan mengetukknya.

"Masuk," sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Yifan masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Suster Likun.

Suster Likun langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Zitao sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar bisaa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Suster Likun langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Yifan mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Suster Likun yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelpon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Suster Likun.

"Ya," Yifan mengakuinya dengan pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya ?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Zitao lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Zitao datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Likun menatap Yifan dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Yifan merona.

"Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi"

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Yifan terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Zitao," gumam Yifan akhirnya.

Suster Likun mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Zitao bersedia menemui anda"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang ! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang !" Yifan hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Zitao, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah.."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya," sela Suster Likun tegas.

Yifan mengernyit,

"Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Zitao, saya butuh bertemu dengan Zitao"

Suster Likun mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Yifan tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Zitao. Suster Likun menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Yifan? Kalau saja Yifan hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Zitao, Suster Likun akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Yifan yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Zitao. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Likun tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Zitao lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya." mata Suster Likun melembut membayangkan Zitao, "Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu"

"Saya berjanji," Yifan menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Suster Likun mencuri pandang ke arah Yifan. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Yifan ikut melembut karena membayangkan Zitao.

Ah Zitao, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Zitao hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Sehun, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Zitao tidak boleh masuk,

Pikiran Zitao terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Likun dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Zitao tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Sehun yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya.

Dengan sedih Zitao menatap Sehun, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Zitao mengusap air mata di sudut matanya,

Ah Sehun, Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini ? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan-

Saat itulah Yifan masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Likun di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Yifan ketika dia melihat Zitao menatap Sehun yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Zitao..." Yifan bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Zitao dari Sehun.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Zitao hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Yifan akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Likun meminta pertolongan,

"Dia datang di sini untuk berbicara Zitao, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Likun lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Zitao, dia lalu mengamit lengan Zitao,

"Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana"

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Zitao hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Likun, sedangkan Yifan hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam,

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Suster Likun menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Yifan dengan lembut akhirnya.

Zitao bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya,

"Ya,Sudah di maafkan. Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi ?" Zitao mulai menahan tangisnya. Yifan telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Zitao, baru tadi Luhan mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" Sambung Yifan pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Yifan mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Zitao"

Zitao memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Yifan yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Yifan memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Yifan tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur ?

"Aku... Aku mengerti tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Zitao terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya. Jadi kita impas"

Yifan menatap Zitao sedih.

"Zitao, Aku..." Yifan mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Zitao, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Zitao mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Yifan, kesadaran bahwa Zitao takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Yifan mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku...Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Zitao, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja," Yifan menatap Zitao yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan ? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar"

Dengan ragu Yifan melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak,

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang... Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Yifan tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Zitao," gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Zitao termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Yifan begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Yifan telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Yifan berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yifan menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Zitao menatap punggung Yifan, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari,

"Yifan," Zitao bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yifan membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Yifan," kali ini Zitao mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Yifan menoleh menatap Zitao.

Entah karena mata Zitao yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Yifan pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Zitao tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Yifan berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Zitao ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Zitao membuka lengan menyambutnya, Yifan mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Zitao, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Zitao.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Yifan jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Zitao, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Zitao. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Zitao memeluk dan mengelus rambut Yifan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Yifan berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Zitao, "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku-" napas Yifan tersengal,

"Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat aku tidak..."

"Yifan," sekali lagi Zitao berbisik lembut. Yifan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Zitao, wajah Zitao penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Yifan terasa panas,

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Yifan berdiri dan merengkuh Zitao ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat,

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi,"

Zitao memeluk Yifan erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Yifan dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Zitao.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Zitao menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Yifan dan lelaki itu memeluk Zitao erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Zitao.

Setelah tangis Zitao mereda, Yifan mengangkat dagu Zitao agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Zitao dengan lembut,

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Zitao, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Zitao, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal Dan jika... Dan jika...," Yifan menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari,"

Zitao menatap Yifan, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi,

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Likun membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Yifan dan Zitao sedang berpelukan,

"Zitao!" Suster Likun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini,

"Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Sehun sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan ,Huang Zitao ,and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Zitao by Shanty Agatha.

.

Gs. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Zitao!" Suster Likun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini,_

 _"Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Sehun sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Zitao berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Sehun, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan,

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, Suster Likun tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya,

"Zitao, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya"

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Zitao diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Sehun, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Sehun lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Zitao menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Sehun,"

Suara Zitao serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Sehun yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Zitao meraih tangan Sehun dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Sehun"

Banyak yang ingin Zitao ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Sehun akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Sehun memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Sehun, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt…. Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Zitao lembut, mencegah Sehun berusaha terlalu keras, "Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun,

Mata Sehun menatap Zitao, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Zitao mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun,

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang…," Zitao menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam, "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya ?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya,

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi," bisik Zitao lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka,

Ketika Zitao akan beranjak, genggaman Sehun di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Zitao menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Sehun,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang,"

Pegangan Sehun mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Zitao mengecup dahi Sehun dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri Suster Likun. Suster Likun masih berdiri di sana dan Zitao langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras,

"Dia sadar suster… dia akhirnya sadar… aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Sehun memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia…. Tapi sekarang..," Zitao terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar… dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku…. ,"

Dengan lembut Suster Likun mengelus rambut Zitao,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Zitao, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya," mata Suster Likun juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suter Ana menyadari kehadiran Yifan di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Zitao dari pelukannya,

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Zitao, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan? ," Suster Likun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Yifan,

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Suster Likun tadi, Zitao menyadari kehadiran Yifan di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Yifan, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Likun meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar," gumam Yifan akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Yifan tampak berfikir,

"Kau bahagia?," tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Zitao mengernyitkan keningnya, Yifan telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Yifan yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Yifan yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Zitao.

"Ya, aku bahagia," seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Zitao, membayangkan Sehun.

Yifan mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Zitao ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Sehun.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Zitao lembut, "Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Sehun… jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti"

"Terimakasih Yifan," akhirnya Zitao bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Yifan tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terimakasih, Zitao yang aneh," dengan hati-hati Yifan mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Zitao tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Zitao ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi," bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Zitao sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Zitao,

Dan pergilah Yifan, meninggalkan Zitao yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Yifan.

.

.

.

"Dia sadar," Yifan menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Luhan, yang masih bersama ChanLie hanya diam terpaku. Yifan sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Sehun dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata _"dia sadar"_ , _"dia sadar"_ sambil menatap keluar.

Luhan menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan ChanLie hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Yifan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Zitao?"

Pertanyaan Luhan itu membuat Yifan mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Luhan dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Yifan setengah menggeram. " Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku"

"Sudahlah Yifan, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa...," tanpa sadar ChanLie bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebisaaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Yifan, "Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu," suara ChanLie hilang tertelan karena tatapan Yifan makin tajam.

Luhan menghela napas sekali lagi,

"Yifan, ChanLie benar, sadarnya Sehun ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Zitao selama ini ? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Yifan, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa,"

"Tidak!," Yifan tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Zitao salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Sehun mungkin hanya kasihan"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu _**stockholm syndrome**_?," sela Luhan jengkel.

Yifan tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu stockholm syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Zitao kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik"

Luhan tidak berkata-kata. Dan ChanLie hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Zitao berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Sehun dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Suster Likun setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Sehun,

"Suster...," hati Zitao terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Sehun setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Zitao, itu pertanda bagus, Sehun memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Sehun bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik," Suster Likun menggenggam tangan Zitao, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Zitao hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?," menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut Suster Likun mengusap-usap Zitao, "dia harus melalui ini Zitao, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh"

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Zitao masuk,

Dengan hati-hati,Zitao melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Sehun. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Sehunnya tidak tidur. Sehunnya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Zitao sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Zitao duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Sehun langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Zitao menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai," sapa Zitao lembut.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,

"Sa..kit," gumamnya susah payah.

Zitao tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Sehun yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu,"

Sehun mengeryit lagi,

"Berapa lama?," suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah,

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama ?"

Zitao mendesah lembut,

"Dua tahun," jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Sehun, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu," sambung Zitao cepat-cepat.

Sehun tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Zitao, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi,

"Mama... Papa...?"

Zitao menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat,

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Sehun"

Dan hati Zitao bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Sehun memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Sehun, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang di sana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar"

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Zitao lembut,

"Maaf"

"Kenapa?," Zitao mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Zitao,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku"

Sehun mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan,

Dengan lembut Zitao mengusap rambut Sehun,

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi"

Dengan lembut Zitao terus mengusap rambut Sehun sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja,"

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Zitao, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Luhan sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Luhan ?"

Luhan tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat,

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang," Luhan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Zitao mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan wajahnya memucat melihat ChanLie berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf," jelas Luhan lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Zitao, " dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Yifan dan Yifan mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya"

Yifan. Nama itu melintas di benak Zitao. Yifan dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Zitao terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Yifan. Dia harus fokus kepada Sehun,

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?," Luhan berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Zitao mengangguk mengikuti dokter Luhan sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam ChanLie mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam ChanLie ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Zitao menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Luhan, terlihat takut kepadanya. ChanLie mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini...," ChanLie mencoba menatap Zitao selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Zitao yakin, "Kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Zitao, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu"

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Zitao, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Yifan ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan ChanLie hanya berinteraksi dengan Yifan, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Zitao mencoba mengannguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak,

"Iya," jawabnya pelan.

ChanLie menatap Zitao dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Zitao adalah ketulusan,

"Aku dimaafkan?," tanyanya pelan.

Zitao akhirnya tersenyum lepas,

"Iya"

Dengan lembut ChanLie membalas senyuman Zitao,

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Yifan yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut," gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Zitao merona.

Dengan lega Luhan menarik napas panjang,

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Luhan menoleh ke arah ChanLie, "nah ChanLie bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Zitao, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu"

ChanLie meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk,

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai," gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian ChanLie dan Luhan tersenyum,

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu"

Zitao mengangguk,

"Saya mengerti," lalu Zitao menatap Luhan dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?," kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Zitao, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun?

Luhan tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Zitao,

"Tenang saja, Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Sehun, dia bilang Sehun bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Luhan menggenggam tangan Zitao, "Zitao apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Sehun bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Zitao mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut,

"Pada saat Sehun jatuh komapun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Sehun sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya"

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan dua puluh persen bahwa Sehun bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter ?," Zitao mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Sehun, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Sehun dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehun harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi"

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Yifan melakukannya?," Zitao menatap dokter Luhan sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Yifan memaksa dokter Luhan menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi,

"Yifan memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Sehun," Luhan menepuk pundak Zitao hangat, " Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Sehun"

"Astaga," Zitao menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut,

"Yah astaga," Luhan tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Luhan berubah serius, " tapi sungguh Zitao, kondisi Sehun ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan,"

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu,

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Sehun di tangan dokter,"

TBC

Nama Sehun yg kemaren itu sebenernya Oh Sehun, tapi karna mungkin gue ga teliti atau kebawa susana jadinya ga ke ganti -_- trus pas nyadar nama sehun kayak gitu, gue senyum-senyum sendiri, nama sehun jadi lucu wkwk.

Sebenernya gue nge remake novel ini tuh karna iri sama pair lain, banyak banget remake-an novel ini, jadinya buat juga wk, itu pun karna mnurut gue dari semua cerita ka shanty yg pernah gue baca , cuma _Romantic Story about Serena_ yang karakter serena-nya mirip zitao, polos polos bego gituuu

Dan makasih banyak yang udah foll fav review atau yg udah bacaa, aku cinta kaliann


	14. Chapter 14

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan ,Huang Zitao ,and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Zitao by Shanty Agatha.

.

Gs. Typo(s).

.

.

.

.

"Tidak enak," Sehun mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Zitao kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Sehun tersadar dari komanyaa, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Sehun yang luar bisaa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Zitao sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Sehun yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu"

"Rasanya seperti muntahan," Gumam Sehun, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Zitao lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Zitao tergelak, tapi kemudian Sehun meraih tangan Zitao yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius,

"Zitao, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Zitao meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Sehun, "Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi...," ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Sehun, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Sehun," Zitao menyela sedikit marah, "Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar bisaa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...," Suara Zitao berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Sehun... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Zitao dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan, lalu Zitao tersenyum, Dokter Luhan ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang bisaa, sekarang bahkan dokter Luhan sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Sehun.

"Mr. Yifan ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja," jelas Zitao cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Sehun.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Zitao, kamu masih bekerja di sana," sela Yifan tajam.

Zitao ternganga mendengar bantahan Yifan itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Sehun,

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Zitao melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Yifan menatap Zitao penuh arti, "Dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Zitao kembali kepada saya," kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Zitao merona.

Luhan langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan,

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria, "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Sehun"

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter," Sehun tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Yifan dan Zitao.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Luhan tersenyum, lalu menatap Zitao dan Yifan, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar ? aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Sehun,"

Dan dalam diam Yifan dan Zitao melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat," gumam Yifan kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Zitao tajam,

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?," sambung Yifan jahat.

Zitao membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Yifan,

"Yifan! Jahat sekali kau!," mata Zitao tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Luhan bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh"

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Zitao ? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu ?," Yifan mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Luhan dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal…"

"Yifan!" Zitao setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Yifan, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Yifan yang begitu vulgar.

Yifan mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Zitao, "Bagaimana Zitao? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal ? padahal aku tahu….," mata Yifan menyala-nyala, "Aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya…. Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua….tidak disentuh.. tidak di…"

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Zitao benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Yifan terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Zitao tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Yifan ingin melumatnya…

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Zitao tajam, "aku mencintai Sehun, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja…. Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi…."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?," Kata-kata Zitao yang penuh cinta kepada Sehun itu menyulut kemarahan Yifan, dengan kasar direngggutnya Zitao ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Yifan mencium bibir Zitao, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya di sana, melumat bibir Zitao dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh betapa dia merindukan perempuan ini.

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Zitao erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Zitao yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Yifan, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Zitao membalas pelukan dan lumatan Yifan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Yifan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Yifan menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Zitao, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Yifan mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada,

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku," bisik Yifan lembut,

Zitao memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng,

"Aku tidak merindukannya," erangnya mencoba melawan,

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Zitao dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Zitao gemetaran,

"Teruslah berbohong", bisik Yifan di telinga Zitao, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Zitao, dan aku merindukanmu," bisik Yifan di sela-sela kecupannya.

Zitao mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Yifan, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Sehun. Dia merindukan Yifan, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Yifan di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Zitao menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Sehun, Sehunnya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Zitao,

"Aku merindukanmu Yifan," pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Yifan membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Zitao terpaku.

Yifan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Zitao agar menatapnya,

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Yifan mendesak ketika Zitao menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Zitao, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi"

Zitao menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu,

"Aku merindukanmu Yifan," gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Yifan memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Zitao, "Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Yifan menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad,

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Sehun"

"Jangan!," Zitao langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Yifan!"

Mata Yifan berkilat-kilat,

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Zitao, aku atau Sehun. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu," gumamnya tegas.

Zitao menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Yifan, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya,

"Yifan… Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Sehun lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku," gumam Zitao lembut.

Ketika Yifan membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Zitao,

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?," suara Yifan terdengar begitu pedih, "Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Sehun dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Yifan!," Zitao berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah… jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau… kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku,"

Yifan melihat air mata Zitao yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, Kemudian Yifan merangkum pipi Zitao dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan,

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Yifan,

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Yifan seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Zitao, Zitao merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Sehun sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Luhan dan Suster Likun mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Likun memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Zitao, dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Sehun dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Luhan, Yifan memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Zitao terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, Oh ya, dia merindukan Yifan, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Zitao mencintai Yifan. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Yifan, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya," Sehun memecah keheningan, menatap Zitao dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Zitao begitu murung,

"Aku yang membujuknya," Luhan yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Zitao pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Sehun itu, "Yifan adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Yifan mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai"

Diam-diam Zitao dan Suster Likun menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Luhan menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Zitao mendorong kursi roda Sehun memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Zitao mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yifan, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama…

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Zitao, bos mu sangat baik," Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Zitao sambil tersenyum,

Mau tak mau Zitao memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Zitao melirik kamarnya, tempat Yifan juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Sehun selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Likun menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Sehun tertidur pulas, Luhan menyeduh teh dan mengajak Zitao duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari eropa," Luhan membuka percakapan, menatap Zitao dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Zitao melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai _'dia'_ itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?," Tanya Zitao pelan.

Luhan tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Zitao,

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Luhan terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Zitao, "Yah….. dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja"

Zitao memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih,

"Dia menderita Zitao." desah Luhan kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Sudah.." Zitao tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Yifan serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi"

Luhan menarik napas,

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu"

Kata-kata Luhan yang menggantung membuat Zitao menoleh, tertarik,

"Pesan ?"

Luhan menggangguk,

"Ya, sebuah pesan… malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restorannya ," lalu Luhan menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel

Dan Zitao mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Yifan.

.

.

.

Zitao merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu bisaa-bisaa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Yifan malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Yifan, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona ?," Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Zitao,

"Eh saya… saya Zitao….saya sudah ditunggu…"

"Nona Zitao," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar"

Dengan ragu Zitao melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restoran yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan di sanalah Yifan, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Yifan sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Zitao mendekat, Yifan berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Zitao duduk,

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," gumam Yifan lembut,

Zitao mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Yifan.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi," gumam Zitao pelan.

Yifan menggangguk,

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Yifan menuangkan anggur ke gelas Zitao,

Zitao mengernyit,

"Aku tidak pernah minum alcohol"

Yifan tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu,

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk"

Pipi Zitao langsung merona dan Yifan terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Yifan menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Zitao mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Yifan menggenggam tangan Zitao lalu mengecupnya, "Aku ingin memelukmu"

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Zitao mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Zitao juga ingin merasakan pelukan Yifan.

Dengan lembut Yifan menghela Zitao, melangkah ke lantai atas,

Ketika Yifan membuka pintu kamar, Zitao menatap Yifan bingung, dan Yifan tertawa menyadari kebingungan Zitao,

"Yah kamar yang sama,Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental," Yifan mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir… tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita"

Zitao tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Yifan membimbingnya memasuki kamar,

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Yifan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya,

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu"

"Tidak!" Zitao langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Yifan, itu… itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Yifan menarik tangan Zitao, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Zitao berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya"

"Yifan," Zitao merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, Dan Yifan mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut,

"Zitao," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga...Zitao...Zitao...Betapa aku merindukanmu…"

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Zitao lembut,

"Kau mabuk ya?," senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Zitao membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Zitao hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Yifan, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Yifan.

Yifan terkekeh geli,

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Yifan mengecup telinga Zitao, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Zitao."

Dengan lembut Yifan menghela Zitao ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta,"

Yifan menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Zitao dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Zitao,

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya?," dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Zitao.

Zitao merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Yifan yang luar bisaa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Yifan mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Yifan menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan,

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Yifan mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Yifan lembut. Dan Zitaopun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Yifan.

Yifan memeluk tubuh Zitao yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Zitao mabuk malam ini, agar Zitao tidak waspada, agar Zitao tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Zitao hamil.

Yifan memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Zitao dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Zitao. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Zitao bahagia bersama Sehunnya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Zitao. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Yifan merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Zitao dengan cara apapun. Jika Zitao tidak mau memilihnya, maka Yifan akan memaksa Zitao memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Yifan mengecup dahi Zitao yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Zitao yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku akan bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar bisaa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya akan bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Zitao. Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Zitao, Yifan tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Zitao di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Zitao,

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu," Yifan berbicara sambil mengecup perut Zitao.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Yifan sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Zitao hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Zitao, dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Zitao terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Yifan,

"Yifan?," Zitao bertanya-tanya kenapa Yifan mengecup perutnya.

Yifan tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Zitao, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda,

"Aku bergairah lagi," gumam Yifan Serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Zitao penuh gairah.

Yifan berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Zitao, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Zitao kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Zitao dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Zitao penuh gairah,

"Kau milikku Zitao," gumam Yifan parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Zitao.

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun dalam pelukan Yifan. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Zitao makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Yifan mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Zitao.

Zitao memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Yifan, menghirup aroma Yifan kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Zitao menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Yifan sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Sehun terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Sehun benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Yifan?

Zitao mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Yifan, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Sehun. Sehun yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Sehun yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Zitao tidak ada di sampingnya. Sehun lebih membutuhkan Zitao dibandingkan Yifan. Tanpa Zitao, Sehun akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Zitao, Yifan akan tetap kuat. Yifan bisa mencari Zitao-Zitao yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memiliki Zitao.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Yifan, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Zitao memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Zitao dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Yifan pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Zitao tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Yifan untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Yifan.

Pelukan Yifan tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Zitao,

"Dingin?," tanyanya Serak.

Zitao mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Yifan meraih dagu Zitao dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat,

"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Zitao menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yifan, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Yifan, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Yifan, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Yifan nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Zitao yang berkecamuk, Yifan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Zitao erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Yifan membuat Zitao setengah tertidur,

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi," bisik Yifan lembut, menggugah Zitao dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Yifan lembut,

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal," tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Yifan, takut akan reaksi Yifan karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Yifan langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Zitao dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Zitao menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Yifan. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Yifan terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Zitao," Yifan mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Zitao di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Zitao di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Zitao bagai api biru yang menyala,

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini," gumam Yifan misterius.

Zitao mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Yifan yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Yifan?

Tapi sebelum Zitao bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Yifan sudah meggulingkan tubuh Zitao dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

TBC

Lagi pengen balesin review walaupun makasain :')

Skylar Otsu : ini udah panjang belum? Wkw, keknya salah wkwk, si tonggos napsuan sih, di chap ini udh 2 kali malahan.

Yonsy Fajar S : maaf banget kalo updatenya lama huhuhu, dikit lagi aku ujian apalah banyak tugas :(

LVenge : masih mau bilang yifan kasian? :')

DBSJYJ : zizi pasti pilih gue lah wkwk. Duh makasih banget jadi malu kamu mau nungguin remakean penuh typo ini :(

Anisa591 : zitaw cintanya sama saya lahh, gue malah kasian sama zitao nya...bukan yifan wkw

TKsit : iya setuju kasian sama sehun nya :(

SN23056800 : frontal banget ya ? Maaf:( boleh juga sih... ini bukan janji yaa

Re-Panda68 : maaf banget gabisa update cepet :( di usahain pasti buat update cepet, iya itu yang kemaren typo parah, bukan typo sih jatuh nya , ga nyadar aja kalo itu namanya blm di ganti -_- wkwk

PreciousPanda : di certia aslinya serena (zitao) sama rafi (sehun) moment nya juga ga terlalu banyak :( aku cuman ngikutin yang ada di novelnya :(

Yasota : kalo end nya huntao kasian banget kris nya :( gatega ngeliat kris terpuruk

laylaazkia : banyak banget yg minta end ini jadi huntao haha, liat aja deh ya end nya gimana , ya walaupun udh kebaca, iya itu aku ga teliti banget -_-

Ammi Gummy : semuga harapan kamu terkabul ya :)

Mara997 : aww kita sehati ternyata haha

celindazifan, riskah9zt02, Aiko Vallery, dillahKTS90 : ini udah lanjut yyyy

Maaf banget buat yang gak kesebut di atas :( , dan mungkin ini banyek banget typo kali ya, soalnya aku ngerjainnya tengah malem wkwk.

makasih banyak yang udah mau baca fav foll rev ff inii mwahh

Salam cinta dari Zitao's seme :)


	15. Chapter 15

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _"Zitao," Yifan mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Zitao di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Zitao di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Zitao bagai api biru yang menyala,_

 _"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini," gumam Yifan misterius._

 _Zitao mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Yifan yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Yifan?_

 _Tapi sebelum Zitao bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Yifan sudah meggulingkan tubuh Zitao dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Zitao membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter Luhan tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Zitao. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Zitao sengaja meminta Yifan memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Sehun belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Sehun sudah tertidur pulas.

"Sehun belum bangun," jawab dokter Luhan tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Zitao.

Zitao menarik napas lega,

"Dokter menginap di sini?," tanyanya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk,

"Suster Likun memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum lembut kepada Zitao, "kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya"

Pipi Zitao memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Luhan yang penuh arti itu,

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Sehun," bisik Zitao pelan.

Luhan terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya,

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Luhan berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Zitao?"

Zitao tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap,

"Saya harus terus bersama Sehun, dia membutuhkan saya," jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?," tanya dokter Luhan tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Zitao menjawab,

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia"

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Yifan. Pikir Luhan miris ketika Zitao berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Luhan tahu kalau Zitao sama tersiksanya dengan Yifan. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Zitao, memarahi ketidakegoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Zitao mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Luhan merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Zitao berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Zitao, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar bisaa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan teringat pertemuannya dengan Yifan ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Yifan saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala,

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku"

Wajah Luhan memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Yifan waktu itu,

"Astaga Yifan, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Zitao kan?," berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Yifan menculik Zitao dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Yifan akan menyingkirkan Sehun dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Yifan dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Luhan takut Yifan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Yifan menarik napas panjang,

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku," gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Luhan menganga mendengarnya,

"Apa?," Luhan sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku," gumam Yifan penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Yifan?" suara Luhan meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Yifan,

Tapi Yifan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Luhann dia tetap tenang dan berpikir,

"Jika Zitao mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Sehun, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Zitao"

"Kau gila !" seru Luhan tidak setuju, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sehun? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Zitao juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hari Sehun,"

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Yifan keras, membuat Luhan tertegun, "aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Zitao tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!"

"Yifan," Luhan melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Yifan, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Sehun ternyata menerima kondisi Zitao apa adanya dan kemudian Zitao memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Sehun?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Yifan dingin, "aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Zitao memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali," Luhan bergumam spontan.

Yifan mengangguk tidak membantah,

"Ya memang kejam sekali," jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Luhan duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi,

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Zitao kalau Yifan benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Yifan.

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Yifan menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Zitao lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Luhan, Zitao kembali bekerja di perusahaan Yifan, lagipula bujukan Luhan ada benarnya juga, Zitao butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Yifan, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Zitao masih berpapasan dengan Chanlie, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Yifan tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Yifan sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Zitao merindukan Yifan. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Yifan, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Yifan dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Yifan keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Yifan, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Yifan seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu itu Zitao melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat,

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Sehun dan dokter Luhan. Dokter Luhan sudah mendapat izin Yifan menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Sehun. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Sehun sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Sehun akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Zitao melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Luhan menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Sehun mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Zitao dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya,

"Hai sayang,"

Dengan senyum pula Zitao melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya,

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" , tanyanya lembut.

Sehun tertawa dan Zitao mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Sehun banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Sehun sudah menjadi Sehunnya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Zitao sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini," jelas Sehun bahagia.

Zitao membelalakkan matanya senang,

"Benarkah?" dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Luhan, "benarkah dokter?"

Dokter Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum,

"Perkembangan Sehun sangat pesat Zitao, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi"

Dengan bahagia Zitao memeluk Sehun erat-erat,

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zitao sambil mengerutkan alisnya,

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Zitao yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri,

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat,"

Dengan cemas, Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan,

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Luhan segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Zitao lembut,

"Benar, kau panas Zitao, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Luhan menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Luhan lagi.

Zitao tampak berpikir,

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini"

"Apa kau kena maag Zitao?" Sehun menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Zitao mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter Luhan mengikuti arah tangan Zitao dan menatap perut Zitao,

"Kau tampak pucat Zitao, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Sehun,"

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Sehun,

"Aku berbaring dulu ya," bisiknya lembut dan Sehun mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Zitao.

Seperginya Zitao, Luhan memijit kaki Sehun untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Zitao sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?," Sehun yang menyadari kalau Luhan melamun menegurnya hingga Luhan tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan berdehem salah tingkah,

"Ah, maafkan aku Sehun, aku sedang memikirkan Zitao,"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Zitao dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Zitao dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Luhan bergegas menyusul Zitao ke kamarnya.

Zitao sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Luhan duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Zitao lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras,

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter," Zitao memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu," obat untuk wanita hamil. Luhan mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Zitao. Zitao hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan kembali datang dan membantu Zitao duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Zitao yang lemas di ranjang, Zitao meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur,

"Terimakasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi"

Luhan tersenyum lembut,

"Cobalah untuk tidur," gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Luhan meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Yifan.

Yifan memang menghilang dari kehidupan Zitao, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Zitao, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Luhan setiap saat. Dan menurut Luhan, Yifan berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Luhan," Yifan mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Yifan," Luhan berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Yifan memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil," itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat,"

"Dia hamil," kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Yifan,

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Yifan, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana," dan Yifan menutup telepon. Membiarkan Luhan ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Yifan.

Yifan mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Sehun dan Zitao? Dasar! Luhan berniat menunggu Yifan di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Yifan bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Zitao belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Luhan menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Yifan lama sekali? Apakah Yifan membatalkan niatnya kemari? Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Sehun mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu,

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum,

"Hai Sehun, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sehun balas tersenyum,

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

Luhan menarik napas,

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "dan itu semua gara-gara aku"

"Sehun," Luhan menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Zitao melakukannya dengan sukarela,"

"Benarkah?," suara Sehun menjadi pelan, "kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku,"

"Sehun..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Chanlie.

"Chanlie?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Chanlie kau tahu di mana Yifan? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Luhan, Yifan kecelakaan di tol."

.

.

.

"Zitao," dengan lembut Luhan menggoyangkan pundak Zitao yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Zitao membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Luhan yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Zitao menahannya sambil mengernyit,

"Ada apa dokter? Sehun kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini," gumam Sehun dalam senyum.

Zitao menatap Sehun dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Luhan yang begitu pucat pasi,

"Zitao, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?" Zitao mulai tegang ketika dokter Luhan tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Yifan, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Chanlie juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana,"

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Zitao, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar bisaa, "ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Sehun mengamati kepanikan Zitao dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Zitao tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar bisaa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Yifan benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Yifan kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Sehun, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Zitao mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Yifan dengan Zitao ?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Zitao, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Sehun dulu. Dan Zitao tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Yifan. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yifan, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Yifan.

Zitao berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Luhan mendorong kursi roda Sehun di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Yifan.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Yifan tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Yifan memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Zitao dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Zitao pingsan.

.

.

.

Yifan berteriak memanggil Zitao, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang ada di belakang Zitao. Tapi Zitao pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar Yifan menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Zitao, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Yifan menyingkirkannya,

"Biar aku saja," gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Zitao menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Zitao dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan,

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya," gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel,

"Nanti saja," Yifan bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Yifan menepuk pipi Zitao, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Yifan menoleh ke arah Luhan di pintu, mengabaikan Sehun, "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mendorong Sehun mendekat, lalu menyentuh Zitao,

"Dia demam Yifan, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock," Luhan menatap Yifan tajam, " dan kau... kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Yifan mengeryit,

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati," Saat itulah Zitao bergerak membuka mata, "ah, sayang…sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Yifan ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Yifan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Yifan yang ada di depannya,

Dengan lembut Yifan meraih tangan Zitao dan mengecupnya,

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Zitao membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Yifan, merasakan kulit Yifan yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Yifan kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan

Yifan lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Zitao tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Yifan bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Yifan masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar bisaa sehingga pingsan. Zitao merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Zitao bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Yifan, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku"

Yifan meraih kedua tangan Zitao dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut,

"aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini"

Dengan lembut Yifan mengusap dahi Zitao yang panas, membuat pikiran Zitao melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Yifan di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar bisaa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Zitao akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut," Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian Yifan, lelaki itu menatap Zitao dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Zitao sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Luhan lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Yifan menyadari kehadiran Sehun, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Yifan berkilat-kilat,

"Aku mencintainya," gumamnya terus terang, membuat Luhan tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam, menatap Zitao yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih,

"Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan.

Yifan mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya,

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu," sambungnya getir.

Sehun menghela nafas,

"Itupun aku juga tahu"

"Sudah selesai," Luhan menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Yifan, "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah," Luhan mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Zitao yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo," sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Yifan akan membantah.

Semula Yifan akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Sehun, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Luhan benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Yifan mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu,

"Kita belum selesai bicara," gumamnya pada Sehun, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja," sela Luhan mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Sehun dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Sehun, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat," bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Luhan mendorong Sehun sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Sehun. Suasana hening, dan Sehun hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Luhan menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Sehun sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama,

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" gumam Sehun serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Luhan menghela napas mendengarnya,

"Ceritanya panjang…."

"aku punya banyak waktu," sela Sehun tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Zitao tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Luhan sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu"

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Zitao putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Yifan, biaya operasimu… operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Zitao sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaa… jadi… jadi Zitao memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Yifan"

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Zitao menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah peduli apakah Zitao masih suci atau tidak, baginya Zitaonya adalah Zitao yang sama. Tapi…. Mengetahui bahwa Zitao melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Zitao menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Yifan, atasan Zitao itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan," desis Sehun marah

Luhan menggeleng,

"Tidak seperti itu Sehun, Yifan sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Zitao, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Yifan mencintai Zitao tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Yifan menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Zitao adalah menerima tawarannya"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Luhan, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Zitao tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya…"

Luhan menyentuh pundak Sehun lembut,

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Zitao mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Yifan kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Zitao lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Yifan memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Zitao memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Yifan mencintai Zitao, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Zitao."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Zitao ? dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Zitao…"

Luhan menggeleng,

"Yifan yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Zitao, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Yifan benar-benar mencintai Zitao, aku mengenal Yifan sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang,

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Zitao ?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya pedih,

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Zitao sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Yifan"

Sehun memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan,

"Aku sangat mencintai Zitao," gumamnya perih.

Air mata Luhan mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Sehun, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Sehun dan memeluk lelaki itu. Sehun tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Zitao kalau kau tak bisa," bisik Luhan lembut, mengusap kepala Sehun di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya,

Lama Sehun menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Zitao menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Zitao kepada Yifan tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Yifan"

Tbc

yaampun udah lama kali ya :( maaf banget aku tau ini lama banget up nya, tapi mau gimana lagi,sd card aku rusak dan aku itu males ngetik ulang :(

Makasih buat yang nagih ff ini :') aku terharu yaampun(ini alay)

Oiya aku itu cewek tulen serius yalaa nih kalo mau liat

Hm.

GANTINYA AKU BAKAL CEPET CEPET ABISIN FF INI DEH(?)

Salam mwah.

Btw ada yang mau tukeran line tidak? ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

 _._

Zitao masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Luhan menungguinya. Sementara Yifan yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Sehun sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zitao?" Tanya Sehun, menyadari kehadiran Yifan tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Luhan sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur," Yifan berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Sehun, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Yifan mengangguk meski tahu Sehun tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya ?" tanyanya pelan

"Sangat," jawab Yifan cepat, tulus.

Sehun memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Yifan kepada Zitao. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Zitao dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Zitao ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Sehun menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Zitao, demi kebahagiaan Zitaonya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku," gumam Yifan jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku…" Yifan mengehela nafas, "aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Zitao darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Luhan belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Luhan ingin Sehun mendengar sendiri dari mulut Yifan.

"Zitao tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal', gumam Yifan penuh penyesalan, "aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu ?" Yifan menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Zitao tidak seperti itu," geram Sehun marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Yifan setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Zitao dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan," Sehun merenung,

Sekali lagi Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku," Yifan menghela nafas panjang,

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya,

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Yifan tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Zitao, "hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Zitao,

"Yah…. Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Zitao."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Yifan sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau"

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Luhan meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Sehun pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengernyit menatap Yifan ingin tahu,

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Zitao darimu"

Sehun tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus,

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Yifan terdiam, Sehun juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Yifan mengaku,

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu…."

"tentang apa ?" mau tak mau Sehun merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Yifan.

Sesaat Yifan tampak kesulitan berbicara,

"Aku… aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Zitao darimu, aku pikir kalau Zitao tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku"

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Sehun, langsung waspada

Yifan tertawa getir,

"Bukan… rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun…kau tahu. Aku ingin sengaja membuat Zitao hamil… agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku"

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, pengakuan Yifan ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Yifan memanipulasi kepolosan Zitaonya.

"Dasar Brengsek," geram Sehun pelan.

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Zitao, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Sehun kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Zitao.

Yifan mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Sehun, tapi mau tak mau Sehun melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Yifan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Zitao, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Zitao.

"Luhan tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Zitao, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Zitao?"

Yifan tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pria bodoh," gumam Sehun getir. Dan Yifan tertawa mendengarnya,

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun, "Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Sehun menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat,

"Aku melakukannya demi Zitao, bukan demimu, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Zitao tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Yifan tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya,

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku"

.

.

.

Ketika Zitao membuka matanya, dia mendapati Sehun duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Zitao langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Sehun. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Sehun menahannya dengan tangannya,

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring," gumamnya lembut.

Zitao menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Sehun dengan kepanikan mendalam,

"Sehun aku.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Zitao, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Zitao pucat pasi,

"Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Yifan, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada.."

"Sttttt," Sehun menghentikan kata-kata Zitao, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Zitao, "aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Sehun menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Zitao mulai berkaca-kaca,

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Sehun, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku-"

Dengan lembut Sehun meraih tangan Zitao dan menggenggamnya,

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, " Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu," desah Sehun getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," air mata mulai menetes di pipi Zitao, dan Sehun mengapusnya dengan lembut

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," Zitao mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama,

"Aku harus mengatakannya," gumam Sehun sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Zitao. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Zitao, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Zitao akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Zitao. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Zitao pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Zitao, apakah kau mencintai Yifan ?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Zitao tertegun,

"Sehun … aku…"

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Zitao," bisik Sehun lembut, mendorong Zitao agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku,"

Di luar, Yifan yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Zitao.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Yifan dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya ,kau mencintaiku Zitao.

Di dalam ruangan Zitao tertegun, menatap Sehun, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Sehun akhirnya mendengarnya?

Zitao menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Sehun," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Yifan, aku sangat mencintainya," air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Sehun mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Yifan di sana. Kau dengar itu Yifan? Gumamnya dalam hati, Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya.

Di luar Yifan memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Zitao itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar bisaa. Zitao hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Yifan harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Zitao. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Zitao, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Zitao, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga"

"Tapi, Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Luhan mengajakku ke jerman. Di sana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu,"

Zitao membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi,

"Sehun... Kau akan pergi?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang,"

Zitao tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Sehun. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Sehun mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Zitao,

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu"

Dengan lembut Sehun melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Zitao,

"Aku melepaskanmu, Zitao, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Sehun mengecup jemari Zitao yang terpaku, "sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Zitao. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar bisaa, akhirnya dengan pelan Zitao duduk lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya,

"Terimakasih Sehun, aku mencintaimu," isak Zitao pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," suara Sehun bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

.

.

.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Luhan hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Zitao merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Luhan bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Zitao mulai bertanya-tanya.

Sehun sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Luhan, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Zitao sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Yifan? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Yifan tidak menemuinya ? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Zitao menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Zitao terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Yifan duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Zitao mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Yifan tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Zitao, "sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata,

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi,"

Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Sehun, Zitao," Yifan segera berseru ketika melihat Zitao akan menyela kata-katanya, "apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku," suara Yifan tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala

Dalam hati Zitao merasa geli, ini Yifannya yang bisaa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbisaa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Yifan yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Yifan," jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Yifan yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Zitao, terpana,

"Apa?" Yifan bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Zitao tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Yifan yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana,

"Ya Yifan, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu"

Yifan seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Zitao, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Yifan merengkuh Zitao, memeluknya erat-erat,

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Zitao, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku,"

Zitao membalas pelukan Yifan dengan lembut,

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Katakan lagi," Yifan mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "aku butuh diyakinkan"

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Zitao patuh.

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Zitao lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Zitao masih memakai cincin dari Sehun, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya,

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Zitao, disentuhnya cincin Sehun di sana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Yifan tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Zitao menggeleng, Zitao tahu itu. Tapi Zitao menghargai Yifan yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Yifan melepaskan cincin pertunangan Zitao dengan Sehun, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Zitao yang memakai cincin pemberiannya,

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Zitao tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Yifan. Bukannya bertanya "maukah kau menikah denganku?" lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Zitao mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Yifan,

"Kenapa harus segera ?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Yifan memerah. Zitao jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu." Yifan tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Zitao ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Yifan sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Zitao tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Zitao menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Zitao tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Yifan menginginkannya, Zitao tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Yifan sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Zitao menatap Yifan dengan waspada, "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Yifan agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Zitao tanpa penyesalan, "Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Yifan mengangkat dagunya, "aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Zitao memucat sedikit marah, "Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Yifan menggenggam tangan Zitao erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Zitao, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Yifan dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam,

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku," gumam Zitao, teringat keanehan perilaku Yifan saat itu.

"Ya," Yifan tersenyum bangga, "saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya," Yifan mengangkat bahu, "aku konyol sekali ya"

Zitao tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Yifan yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Zitao tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Zitao mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia. Mata Yifan mengikuti gerakan Zitao. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Zitao, mengusap perutnya lembut,

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana," gumam Yifan setengah berbisik

"Ya," Zitao berbisik juga

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang," dahi Yifan berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Zitao, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul, "Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola"

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal," dahi Yifan tetap berkerut,

Zitao terkekeh,

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Zitao berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya"

Mereka bertatapan, mata Zitao berkaca-kaca, mata Yifan berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Yifan mengecup dahi Zitao,

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan,"Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku," lalu dia meraih dagu Zitao dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Yifan baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Zitao yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Zitao dengan lembut,

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Zitao memerah, lalu memeluk Zitao lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Zitao, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu"

Zitao tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Yifan, "Aku tahu Yifan, aku juga mencintaimu"

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Zitao dengan Yifannya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

 **THE END**


	17. Epilog

[Re-Make] A Romantic Story About Serena

.

Cast : Wu Yifan , Huang Zitao , and others.

.

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : alur cerita ini akan sama persis dengan aslinya yaitu A Romantic Story About Serena by Shanty Agatha.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _ **The Epilog.**_

Zitao mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara berderap terdengar di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Yifan, acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Zitao menatap Yifan yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Zitao berbaring. Ketika pada ahkirnya mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat." Yifan mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka menelepon kantor dan bilang kau di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi, aku tadi ke sekolah Zifan dulu baru kesini."

Zitao tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit. "Belum Yifan, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Yifan mendesah melangkah masuk, dan duduk di tepi ranjang, digenggamnya tangan Zitao penuh kasih,

"Aku panik", matanya menatap Zitao cemas, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah kau sakit? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Zitao mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Yifan, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Yifan,

"Dimana Zifan?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Yifan ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan merubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu." Alis Yifan tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Zitao terkekeh geli,

"Mungkin karena dia putra Yifan Wu, seorang playboy sejati." canda Zitao sambil menahan tawa.

Zitao menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. selama lima tahun perkawinan mereka, Cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam. Oh.. Yifan memang tidak berubah, dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata biru menyala ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan... Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya Yifan masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Yifan ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Zitao merasa menjadi isteri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Zitao, Yifan cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Zitao lalu matanya mendongak, menatap nakal,

"Playboy sejati yang ahkirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa nyonya Wu yang mempesona", godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Zitao memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yg begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Yifan meredup penuh arti, "Dan sekarang nyonya Wu yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal.

Pipi Zitao makin terasa panas oleh godaan Yifan itu, dan rupanya itu , membuat Yifan gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Zitao, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Zitao yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah...Betapa manisnya ciuman ini...Yifan amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang-

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Yifan mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Zitao menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu." gumam suster Likun dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tetapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan suster Likun, tampak Wu Zifan, putra pertama Yifan dan Zitao yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu sudah mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, dengan rambut cokelat berkilau, mata coklat pekat yang tajam dan struktur wajah aristrokrat yang diwarisi turun temurun oleh setiap keturunan keluarga Wu, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita.

Zifan meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Likun begitu melihat Zitao, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang,

Yifan langsung mengangkat Zifan dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya,

"Lihat mama yang aku bawa", seru Zifan memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Zitao mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Zifan, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah", suster Likun mendekat dan tersenyum pada Zitao, lalu menatap serius pada Yifan, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Yifan, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi", gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap Serius ke arah Zitao, "Bagaimana kondisimu sayang? Apakah kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Zitao mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Yifan,

"Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu. Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat..." wajah Zitao tiba-tiba mengerut, "Tapi perutku terasa sakit...", Zitao memegang perutnya.

Wajah Yifan langsung pucat pasi, "Zitao? Zitao? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

suster Likun langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan,

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi..." Zitao menatap Yifan panik, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama..."

"Tahan ya sayang", kali ini wajah Yifan benar-benar pucat sehingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Zitao tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malahan tertawa?!" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Zitao, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup, "Maafkan aku...aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Yifanlah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Zitao", suster Likun terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Zitao untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin, suster Likun menatap Zitao dan tersenyum, "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Zitao tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yifan yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Yifan selalu ada. Kapanpun dia membutuhkannya, Yifan selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Zitao menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Zifan, putera pertama mereka menyeruak, Ketika itu dia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Yifan mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Zifan pun, Yifan ada di sampingnya, Ketika Zitao mengerang Yifan mengerang, seolah ikut merasakan sakit, dan selama proses itu, Yifan menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan bagi Zitao.

Zitao meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita di dunia", bisik Zitao dalam senyum, menenangkan Yifan.

.

.

.

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar, selama proses itu, Yifan terus mendampingi Zitao, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai ahkir. Dan akhirnya Shopia Wu, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Bayi itu sangat cantik. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidurpun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambut tipisnya dan berwarna cokelat muda, dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Zitao mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayi dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Shopia terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata birunya, mata yang serupa dengan mata ayahnya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Yifan, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya, "Satu lagi keturunan Wu yang keras kepala", gumamnya geli melihat Shopia yang menangis sambil mengepalkan kepalanya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui.

Zitao membalas senyum Yifan, lalu menyusui Shopia, bayi itu langsung melahap puting Zitao dan mengisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi isapan keras.

"Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh", diusapnya dahi Shopia dengan penuh rasa sayang

"Seperti ibunya." bisik Yifan lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Putri tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya."

Zitao tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Yifan dan melanjutkan menyusui Shopia. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shopia rupanya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah kenyang, dia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan puting ibunya, tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Zitao.

Zitao mengamati Yifan yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Zifan, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Yifan, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Zitao dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Zitao bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini,

"Oh ya, dan Sehun menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat", Yifan tersenyum lembut, "Kata Sehun, dengan terapi dari dokter Luhan dan teman ahlinya di sana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang, dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya", mata Yifan melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Zitao yang berkaca-kaca, "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan seseorang, seseorang yang dia ceritakan itu, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya"

Zitao mengangguk, "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan dia, dia pasti perempuan yang baik, aku bersyukur Sehun bisa menemukan kekasih sejatinya."

"Seperti aku yang ahkirnya bisa menemukanmu", Yifan menggenggam tangan Zitao, "Terimakasih waktu itu sudah memilihku Zitao, terimakasih sudah menjadi isteriku, mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku, terimakasih sudah menjadikanku Lelaki paling bahagia di dunia."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Zitao, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada ahkirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Zifan yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Yifan mengusap dahi Zitao. lalu merangkum pipi Zitao di kedua tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu Zitaoku"

Zitao mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Yifan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Yifanku"

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir Zitao, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Yifan menikmati bibir Zitao, mencecap rasanya dan menghirupnya, lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Zitao dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Zitao.

Geliat Zifan dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Yifan membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Yifan memandang Zitao lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada ahkirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan perkawinan yang luar biasa indahnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

 _ **End of Epilog**_

Finally akhirnya selesai yeayyyyy

 _ **Big thanks to:**_

 **| yeyenjvng | PreciousPanda | LSP | Tksit | Wu Lian Zi | Anisa591| Mara997 | Rhy TaemZi | Alifa | DBSJYJ | Yasota | Asmaul | Re-Panda68 | ajib4ff | AmeChan95 | LVenge | Aiko Vallery | bukan princess syahrini | Yonsy Fajar S | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Guest | dillahKTS90 | Yessi94esy | Violet Meh | Jin Ki Tao | ririn | SN23065800 | Fukkacumi Princess | riskah9zt02 | Huang Zi Layla | Ammi Gummy | celindazifan | Zitao jiejie |**

Makasih banget yang udah pernah ngereview ff ini, dan makasih makasih banget buat yang ngebaca atau ngereview ff ini dari awal sampai akhir, huhu kalian penyemangat banget buat aku bikin ff KT.

Btw aku udah pernah bilang belum? AKU SENENG BANGET YAAMPUN DI REVIEW SAMA AUTHOR-AUTHOR YANG NULIS FF KT aka author fav gue haha , SAMA READER YANG LEBIH SENIOR (yang udah baca KT dari lama) dan SAMA KALIAN JUGA YANG MAU RIVIEW KASIH SEMANGAT.

Jujur aku itu kurang bisa buat ff, kurang bisa nafsirin apa yang aku pikirin, jadinya gini,aku remake ff doang huhu, walaupun ini ff di mulai cuman gara gara iri wkwk.

Jadi kalo misalnya aku post ff baru, tapi remake-an lagi , kalian keberatan ga? :( tapi ini **REMAKE** -an lagi . **Remake**. Bukan asli punya aku.


End file.
